The Crazy That I'd Miss
by octopiofmyeye
Summary: Bakugo fucks up on a very important night and Kirishima is officially fed up with his shit. It's up to Bakugo to make it right or to let go of the only person he's ever loved.
1. Chapter 1

Sipping slowly on his whiskey sour, Bakugo _tried _not to be annoyed. But goddamn there were so many fucking people here. Just as he lifted his glass back up to his lips a body slammed into his right side causing his drink to spill down his chin and onto his shirt.

"What the fuck?!" He all but screamed at the girl who had hit him. Giggling, and clearly drunk, she apologized and scurried away. He downed the remaining liquor in a single gulp and set his empty glass on the pub table next to him. He pulled on his shirt to inspect the damage. His white T-shirt was completely jacked. _Fuck me. _Leaning his back against the wall, he ran a hand through his blonde hair, totally fucking frustrated. Eyes closed, he exhaled deeply.

He hated bars. He hated people. He hated people at bars. And yet, here he was, in a bar, filled with fucking people. He'd never even fucking be here if it wasn't for his stupid ass boyfriend.

"Getting a little sloppy aren't we?"

Bakugo opened his eyes and, as if his thought conjured him, there his boyfriend stood with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Fuck off," he huffed. Looking down, he felt a little embarrassed. He had tried to look good tonight. It was Kirishima's first solo gig and he wanted to feel like he could stand by his side. You know, look the part or some shit. He'd never fucking admit to it, of course.

Gentle fingers pulled his chin up to meet Kirishima's gaze. "Baku, look at me." Begrudgingly, he did. Looking into his boyfriend's eyes always made his insides feel a bit mushy. It was annoying.

"What's wrong?" As Kirishima asked this, the fingers holding his chin drifted along his jaw then down his neck where they settled, softly palming the skin there. Bakugo felt himself instantly relax under Kirishima's touch. He was always so sweet to him, always so fucking soft. He didn't deserve him and thank fuck this beautiful idiot didn't realize it yet.

Reaching up, he placed his own hand on top of Kirishima's and gave it a little squeeze.

"Nothing, it's fine."

Kirishima leaned forward and pressed a swift kiss to Bakugo's forehead. "Babe, you're shit at lying. Tell me."

Sighing, Bakugo removed his hand off of Kirishima's and crossed his arms defensively. "I told you, it's nothing." Taking a step back, Kirishima gave Bakugo a look over. Suddenly he unzipped his hoodie before shrugging out of it and handing it to Bakugo.

"Here, take it."

"I don't need you giving me your shit," he grumbled.

Kirishima just laughed. "Don't be fucking difficult, c'mere." He reached over and pulled Bakugo into a tight hug, Bakugo's arms sandwiched between them. "You fucking, idiot. Get off of me," he mumbled half-heartedly. Ignoring him, Kirishima kissed his cheek.

"Put it on. I'll be back." Kirishima turned to go head over to the bar. Rolling his eyes Bakugo slid into Kirishima's sweater, zipping it nearly all the way up to hide the spill on the front of his shirt. With Kirishima's back turned to him, he swiftly lifted the collar of the black hoodie and gave it a short sniff. He allowed himself to enjoy the woodsy yet almost sweet smell of his boyfriend's sweater. But not too much, he didn't want to look like a creepy fuck.

When Kirishima returned he had a shot of some amber colored liquor in each hand, one extended towards Bakugo. With an eyebrow arched he took the offered drink and said, "You tryin' to get me drunk, Kirishima?"

"I gotta find some way to take advantage of you." Kirishima jokes, throwing a quick wink in Bakugo's direction. Bakugo's lips turned up in the corners at the thought, unable to help himself. He then inhaled deep, mentally preparing himself to take the shot.

"Honestly, I just need the liquid courage. I'm fucking nervous." He clinked his shot glass against Bakugo's and slammed it back swallowing the contents in one quick motion. Kirishima's whole body seemed to tremble as he sucked in a breath of air through his teeth. "_Jesus Christ." _He choked out.

"That was fucking manly," Bakugo said sarcastically right before swallowing his own shot. The whiskey went down smooth. He didn't even flinch. Setting the small shot glass down on the table next to his empty glass from earlier he smirked at Kirishima. "...and that's how you're supposed to drink it. You know, how a _man_ does it."

Without any type of warning Kirishima shoved Bakugo into the wall behind him. His hands roughly grabbed his face along either side of his jaw, locking him in place before Kirishima kissed him. _Really_ kissed him. Soft lips molded against his own, a warm wet tongue darted out, forcing its way into his mouth. As Kirishima's tongue rubbed against his, Bakugo couldn't help but moan. He tasted so _good. _Whiskey and something else that was uniquely Kirishima. The noise seemed to egg the red head on because suddenly he ground his hips into Bakugo's. Pressing him even harder against the wall. Pressing against his unexpected erection. _Oh fucking God. _Bakugo's hands clung to Kirishima's waist, unable to do anything else.

Abruptly, Kirishima pulled away. Breathing ragged but looking quite fucking pleased with himself. The asshole smiled at him, smug as hell.

"What... the _fuck... _was that?" Bakugo was panting, trying to catch his breath. One of his hands in his hair, pulling at the blonde strands out of frustration. The other adjusting his damn cock before it burst through his fucking pants.

"Just a kiss. You know," he paused to raise his fingers into air quotes, "'how a man does it'." He was positively _radiating_ big dick energy.

"I fucking hate you."

Discreetly Kirishima's hand snaked out, palming Bakugo's erection. "Doesn't seem like you do," he leered.

Bakugo grabbed his wrist, "Eijiro, I swear to fucking God if you don't knock this shit off I'm going to fuck you right here in the middle of this shitty motherfucking bar. Do you understand me?"

"Okay, fuck, okay." He laughed, but then, seeing Bakugo's expression, abruptly stopped. "Shit, _okay. _Look, I'm not going to apologize because you know that was hot as hell, but I'll stop."

Before Bakugo could say anything else, a voice boomed over the crowd.

"Ayyyye there's our fucking star! You ready to tear this place up man?!"

Denki Kamimari was there suddenly, slapping Kirishima's back so hard he nearly fell against Bakugo. Next to him was their other friend Sero, grinning like an idiot. Kirishima turned around, engulfing the blonde moron into a bear hug. "Fuck yeah dude! I didn't know you guys were coming!" Reaching his arm out, he threw it around Sero. After the three of them finished bro'ing out, Kirishima leaned against the wall next to Bakugo, apparently remembering his existence. He knew it was childish but seeing Kirishima being touched by anyone always pissed him off.

Nodding to Bakugo, Sero said, "Yo, what's up man." Denki then reached out, extending a hand towards him. As soon as he took it, he knew he made a mistake. The Pikachu looking bastard immediately tugged him into a hug, slapping his back the same way he did to Kirishima and started laughing fucking hysterically. "You fucking thought man! you fucking thought!" Shoving out of his grip, Bakugo looked at him annoyed. "You dumb shit, what does that even mean?" He didn't respond, he just kept laughing.

Kirishima slid his hand into Bakugo's, pulling him back against the wall with him. "Kami, leave my boyfriend alone. Anyway, thanks for coming guys. It means a lot."

Sero gave Kirishima a small slap on his shoulder. "Of course man. We wouldn't miss this shit for anything. I think the girls are coming too but we haven't ran into them yet." He nudged Kaminari and nodded his head to the direction of the bar. "We're gonna grab a drink. You guys want anything?"

Sheepishly, Kirishima nodded. Huh. It wasn't like him to drink too much, he really must be nervous.

"Alright bud, I'll get you something. How 'bout you Bakudude?"

"You know he does. C'mon let's go I need a fucking drink as of like _yesterday_," Kaminari whined pulling Sero away with him.

As the two idiots walked away Bakugo gave Kirishima's hand a squeeze. He'd have loved to say some sweet sappy shit to help calm his boyfriend's nerves but he didn't really know how. Somehow, Kirishima seemed to get it anyway. After pressing a swift kiss into the side of Bakugos neck he squeezed his hand back.

"I'm glad you're here. Hopefully I won't suck too bad," he mused.

"You won't. And if anyone says you do, I'll kick their ass," Bakugo threatened.

Kirishima just looked at Bakugo, his eyes soft and warm. The edges of his mouth lifted up into that easy smile he always wore. "You're my favorite person," Kirishima stated simply. Who would have thought that four words could make his entire body feel like it was being warmed from the inside. The feeling wasn't a bad one but, still, sometimes it was hard to deal with the sudden rush of emotions he felt towards the person next to him.

Blushing, he looked away and unable to help himself he grumbled, "shut up, you sappy little shit."

He could feel Kirishima's body tremble, holding back his laughter. Pulling out of his grasp, he made to leave. "I'm gonna go take a piss, be here when I get back." He started to walk away from Kirishima then after a couple steps threw his head back to yell over his shoulder, "you're mine too by the way."

He didn't wait to see but he hoped Kirishima smiled.

After weaving his way in between fellow bar patrons Bakugo finally found the bathroom. To his relief, he found it empty. Mid-piss, however, he realized that was not the case. A throaty moan could be heard coming from the bathrooms one single stall. _Fucking gross. _He tried to will himself to pee faster, to get the hell outta there. Who the hell wants to hear someone else fucking? In a god-damned dive bar bathroom no less. He sure the fuck didn't. Just as he was zipping up his fly, the bathroom stall door opened up.

The person who emerged from the open door was not someone he recognized. Just some run of the mill blonde haired, blue eyed fuck who was wiping the corner of his mouth as he quickly retreated out of the bathroom while avoiding eye contact with Bakugo. As he was finishing washing his hands in the sink, the stall door opened up again. Through the mirror in front of him he was able to see the person who came out. _Holy shit. _ He most fucking definitely knew _this _person.


	2. Chapter 2

Todoroki Shoto's eyes seemed to nearly bulge out of his head at the sight of seeing Bakugo standing there. Bakugo shook his hands to get the excess water off of them as he looked at him through the mirror, "Couldn't fucking help but notice that particular prick wasn't Deku," he spat at him.

Bakugo didn't even fucking _like _Deku, but seeing the asshole's supposed boyfriend openly cheating on him pissed Bakugo right the fuck off. Not even that piece of shit deserved this.

"It seems you have perfect vision. Congratulations." Todoroki deadpanned, seemingly composed now. "Are you almost done? I need to clean up."

He turned to face him, wiping his hands on his jeans as he did. "So, what? This is you now?" Bakugo demanded of him. "Getting blowjobs from randoms in a fucking bathroom?"

"I don't see why this is any of your business. Now are you going to move or stand here for the rest of our lives?"

Disgusted, Bakugo turned to leave the bathroom but not before tossing him the dirtiest look he could muster.

It was true though. It really wasn't any of his business. But, shit, Todoroki and Deku had been together longer than even Kirishima and him. He was shocked and also pissed off _for_ that little green haired moron. Truthfully, he wanted to beat the fuck out of Todoroki. He couldn't stand a cheater.

As he left the bathroom he could see the small stage off to the far end of the bar being set up. The shock of his bathroom encounter made him nearly forget why he was here in the first place. _Fuck. _As much as he wanted to talk to Kirishima about what happened, he knew it wasn't the right time. That too-good-for-this-world idiot was actually friends with Deku and if he said anything, it might throw him off his game. He was already nervous enough about performing solo and didn't need any drama, especially _TodoDeku _drama.

From what Kirishima told him, he'd be going on last. Glancing at his watch he saw it was already almost 10 pm. He groaned. He hated being out this late. _Be supportive. Be supportive. Be supportive. _He kept chanting that mantra over and over until he finally saw Kirishima talking animatedly from across the way. Whatever story he was telling had the group surrounding him erupt into a fit of laughter. He'd always admired him for that. The way people seemed to gravitate towards him. He was like the fucking sun. Suddenly it pissed him off how everyone was around him. Kirishima was _his _sun goddamn it. He started walking a little faster.

Walking up, he also noticed their group had gotten larger. The girls had finally shown up. Momo and Jiro we're still giggling at whatever Kirishima told them and he was about to ask about it when he was practically tackled from behind. A shriek of excitement pierced his eardrums as the arms around his neck nearly strangled him. He didn't even have to look to know who was assaulting him. "...F ..uck, Mina! I.. can't fucking _breathe!" _Bakugo managed to choke out. The group once again exploded in laughter.

Tiny, pink haired and annoying as fuck, Mina beamed up at him. Disentangling herself from him, she still landed a kiss on his cheek. "Aww, there's my favorite grumpy boy." Bakugo glared at her.

"You know that I think you're the worst, right?"

"Fuck you. You love me." Mina batted her long, heavily mascaraed eyelashes at him.

All he could do was roll his eyes. She was right after all. Aside from Kirishima, Mina was his best friend. He straight up adored her and she fucking knew it.

"Alright, alright. We all love Baku. Here man." Sero said while placing the most ridiculously frilly looking cocktail he'd ever seen in his whole goddamn life into his hand. "What the fuck is this?!" He sputtered out. Again, the laughter of the group was deafening.

"You guys are assholes." Bakugo said around a sip of whatever the fuck he was now drinking. _Damn. It was actually good._

"Hey, it really isn't bad right?" Kirishima was grinning at him, same fucking stupid looking drink in his own hands. Bakugo shrugged but took another drink. _Yep, it was fucking good_. He'd never say that shit out loud, of course. He went to take yet another sip and a flash momentarily blinded him.

Blinking his way back to vision he saw Mina smirking at him. Before he could process what happened she was flipping her phone around, the screen lighting up with a picture of Bakugo and his dumb as fuck looking cocktail.

"Sorry. It slipped."

_Unfuckingbelievable._

"Send that to me," Kirishima said at the same time Bakugo demanded it be deleted. "Already sent it to everyone," Mina declared, smiling triumphantly. Right on cue, little notification noises sounded and everyone was pulling out their cell phones.

Bakugo glowered at them.

The sound of a crackling mic distracted everyone. A familiar voice, one that instantly made him grit his teeth, filled the room.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya and these are my feelings."

The entire bar fucking explodes in noise. Loud and heavy guitar riffs, the absolute fucking smashing of a drum kit and Deku's screams filled the air. Bakugo wanted to rip his ears off of his own damn head. To his utter fucking astonishment people seemed to _like_ it. Sero and Kami had straight up ditched them to run out into the small mass of people in front of the stage and were slamming their bodies into each other. Even the girls were fucking digging it, laughing hard while doing some weird kind of dancing-jumping combo. _No fucking way_. Did people actually think this fuckheads band was _good? _To his annoyance his own stupid boyfriend was nodding his head like a damn maniac. Bakugo chugged the remainder of his drink.

By the time the set was over, Bakugo was ready to drive his head into a wall. It took him three more shots, another of the dumb as fuck looking drink (which he learned was called a "Blue Hawaiian"), and chugging an entire pint of some shitty IPA to make it through. He nearly threw himself to the ground in reverent prayer once Deku wailed the last note of whatever the hell he was crying about.

The group reconnected as the next band was starting to set their shit up.

"Man, Midoriya goes fucking HARD!" Kami said after fist pumping the air like a damn loser.

Throwing up his own hands in exasperated confusion he turned towards Kami. "What the hell does that even _mean _you dipshit?" Bakugo asked him for the billionth time in their friendship. As always, Kaminari didn't even bother to answer. He just slapped Sero's open hand in an overly enthusiastic high five. Apparently _he_ understood whatever bullshit Kami was saying and agreed with him. Morons.

"Let's get some air, c'mon." Kirishima's hand had slipped into his and gave it a tug. The movement made him stumble a little. _Whoa._ Bakugo let himself be escorted away from their friends. The alleyway behind the bar was a welcome escape from the crowded stuffy air inside. He sucked in a large breath of the cool, crisp air. It helped clear his head and alleviate the headache he hadn't even realized was forming.

"Feeling better?" Kirishima asked.

"Much."

Kirishima just smiled. It was so like him to know exactly what he needed. Bakugo wished one day he'd be able to do the same for him. He didn't _try _to be a fuck up of a boyfriend. It just happened naturally. Maybe it was the liquor, but he felt a total sudden bombardment of affection towards the handsome guy next to him. And also a heavy dose of guilt. Kirishima was so open with his fucking feelings in a way he never could be. He _wanted_ to tell him all the mushy bullshit he kept quiet about. He wanted to tell him how happy he was just standing here next to him in the back alley of this stupid dive bar. He wanted to tell him how utterly gorgeous he was. He wanted to tell him how much he actually liked his shitty hair, how he felt like he was floating when Kirishima smiled so big his eyes crinkle in the corners. He wanted to tell him just how lucky he was to be with him. He wanted to tell him so many fucking things but it was like the second he opened his mouth to say it, he literally couldn't push the words out. It was so fucking frustrating. Bakugo leaned up against the cool brick wall of the bar and put his hands on his knees, letting his head drop as he tried to prepare himself. _Just fucking say something nice to him you dumb fuck!_

A warm hand gently rubbed his back. "Whoa, you alright Baku?" Kirishima asked, a little anxious sounding. _Shit. _This wasn't going how he wanted it to. He whipped himself back up to stand straight and he instantly felt light headed. Staggering, he grabbed onto Kirishima's arm. _Am I fucking drunk?_

"Bakugo?"

He managed to look up at Kiri who was frowning at him, clearly worried. _Shit shit shit. _Make it right. This is _his_ night you fucking idiot.

Reaching out, he placed his palm gently against Kirishima's cheek. "Babe," the word sounded foreign on his tongue but fuck, he wanted to try to be sweet and convincing at the same time, "_babe_, honey, trust me, I'm _good_." Kirishima's face scrunched up into total bewilderment, his mouth popped open in a small 'o' as he stared at him. Was it something he said?

Shoving a fist to his mouth, Kirishima tried unsuccessfully to keep his _giggles_ stifled. Wait, was this asshole laughing _at_ him? Bakugo snatched his hand back, and crossed his arms, a deep V forming in between his eyebrows. See this is why he shouldn't bother trying to be nice. He could feel his bottom lip jut out against his will.

"Tch. What's so fucking funny, shitty hair?"

This question seemed to be his undoing because he fucking howled with laughter. He gripped Bakugo's shoulder almost painfully as he tried to compose himself. Choking on a cough, he started, "stop, stop, don't be mad.." he moved his hand off of his shoulder and fisted it back up to his mouth to hold in laughter again. "...you're just… so fucking _cute_ drunk. You've got no idea." Bakugo wanted to be mad, but he couldn't help the blush from staining his cheeks. Kirishima thought he was _cute_.

He turned his head away, "pft. Shut up" he grumbled. Kirishima's hand cupped his jaw, forcing his head to move back to make him look at him. "No, stop, look at me." He did, but not because he told him to damnit.

"Now don't pout," he started before Bakugo huffed loudly.

"I'm not."

He sighed, but his eyes were still soft, alight with amusement, and focused on Bakugo.

"You are pouting, but- shh, stop interrupting me." he moved his hand to trace the edge of his jaw with his fingertips before placing his index finger against his lips to shush him. "I'm going to allow it because one, you definitely _are _drunk and two - OWW!" Bakugo had clamped his teeth down on his finger in a quick motion.

Grinning as Kirishima shook out his hand in pain he asked, "Still think I'm cute?"

"No, I think you're an asshole." Kirishima wasn't smiling. "You know this is my playing hand, right? Dammit." He sucked his injured finger into his mouth, a deep frown etched into his face as he looked away from him.

_You absolute fuck up. Fix it, stupid, fix it! _

Without thinking, he grabbed him, pulling him into a hug so hard that it caused him to nearly push both of them over. He moved them so now it was Kirishima against the wall as Bakugo pressed against him, still hugging him. Face buried in the crook of his neck, Bakugo whispered an apology across Kirishima's skin. He could feel him shiver underneath him and it distracted him. Pulling back, he looked at Kirishima. "Are you cold? Where the hell is your sweater, stupid?"

"Are you honestly being serious right now? Holy shit you are. You're fucking _wearing _it, you lush."

Oh.

Bakugo looked down and sure enough, there it was. Sheepishly, he began to unzip it. Hands quickly covered his, stopping his action.

"Stop, I'm fine. Keep it on."

He looked at the hands pulling away from his own and gasped in horror. Clear as fucking day, tiny teeth imprints were embedded in his slightly swollen looking index finger. _Someone bit him. _He would _kill_ whoever did this.

Grabbing his hand a little rougher than intended, he planned on asking about who the fuck hurt him when Kirishima yanked his hand back. Frowning at him, Kirishima jammed his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Bakugo's breath caught in his throat. He couldn't help but feel crushed over the fact that it seemed his boyfriend didn't want to be touched by him. Was it another guy who did this? Was he _cheating _on him? _No, don't go there_. But it was too late, his chest was already tight and his eyes stung. He couldn't say he blamed him. He was a shit boyfriend after all. He shouldn't be surprised that he finally figured out Bakugo wasn't good enough for him. Swallowing the lump in his throat he averted his eyes to the ground. This must be it. The inevitable breakup.

"Hey, are you… are you _crying?!"_

"NO," he choked out, furiously wiping at his eyes.

"C'mere," Kirishima said sighing heavily as he reached out for him, but Bakugo dodged out of the way, tripping over his own feet in the process. Instead of hitting the ground, a pair of arms shot out and kept him upright.

"Is Kacchan drunk or something?" a voice said right above his head, clearly amused.

His jaw automatically clenches, "I'm fine you nerd ass loser, now go fuck off." Bakugo yanked himself out of Deku's arms as he stood straight up. Well as straight as he could. Everything seemed a little off balanced. Was the world always tilted?

"Yeah, I'd say so. He fucking bit me like a second ago and then started crying."

"The fuck? _I_ didn't bite you, dumbass. And who's crying? What the fuck is going on around here? Deku, you bastard if you put your stupid mouth anywhere near Kiri, I'll kill you." He walked closer to the little prick who was doubled over laughing. "You think this is funny?! Let's go bitch!" Just as he raised his fists to punch his fucking lights out, he was yanked backwards. Why is everyone fucking pulling on him? His head was spinning. Ugh.

"Bakugo, stop. You're being ridiculous. Midoriya, can you go and find Mina for me, please?" Kirishima was essentially hugging Bakugo from behind, effectively pinning his arms down and locking him in place. Part of his brain told him he should be fighting against him, but dammit he was _so warm_. He nuzzled himself against Kirishima, Deku completely forgotten, and trying to angle himself to kiss whatever part of his boyfriend he could reach.

He craned his neck around so that his lips could Kirishima's jaw. The arms holding him place seemed to loosen with each little kiss Bakugo managed to land. "What the hell am I going to do with you?" Kirishima said, sighing deeply as he release his hold on Bakugo. Ignoring his question and taking advantage of his freedom, he twisted around, arms curling around Kirishima's neck, trailing open mouth kisses along his jawline.

"I'm supposed to still be pissed at you, ya know?"

His lips froze against Kirishima's skin. Pulling back, he glared up at him.

"The fuck for?"

"Uh, for this obviously." He wiggled his finger, the one with the fading bite marks, in his face. "I can't believe you fucking _bit_ me."

"Hold up, _I _did that?" He felt shame creeping up on him. He couldn't even _remember_ doing that.

"Okay, seriously? How much have you had to drink?"

He couldn't answer, his eyes were still focused on Kirishima's bitten finger. As gently as he could, he reached out and took the injured hand in between his own. "Does it hurt?" He asked.

".. it isn't so bad."

Tracing the almost faded bitemarks with his own finger, Bakugo was ashamed of himself. He didn't understand why Kirishima put up with him. Still holding his hand, Bakugo brought it up to his mouth and kissed the mark he had left as softly as he could. A small sigh escaped from Kirishima's lips.

"Better?" Bakugo asked.

"Getting there."

Taking the hint, Bakugo continued to press small kisses on to the hurt finger. Looking at Kirishima through his lashes, he happily noted the blush that was creeping across his cheeks. He wondered if he could make that blush darker, make him forget what an ass Bakugo was in the first place. After planting another kiss on Kirishima's finger, he swiftly stuck his tongue out, licking down his index finger and back up to the tip. He swirled his tongue around the tip of his finger before sucking the whole thing into his mouth. Kirishima swallowed hard with an audible gulp.

"Much… much better."

Bakugo chuckled around the finger, but never stopped with the assault. Sucking it harder into his mouth, his made sure to make eye contact with Kirishima. His eyes blazed into his and Bakugo recognized that look. Kirishima was turned the fuck on. Bakugo licked his finger slowly now, making a show of it.

"Fuck babe, you're so hot right now."

Bakugo sucked his finger back into his mouth and back out again. "Yeah, you think so? Tell me about it Eijiro."

Kirishima sucked in a breath so hard it sounded like a hiss. Using his free hand, he fisted the back of Bakugo's hair, moving his head back so Kirishima could whisper into his ear. "How about I just let you feel for yourself?" Letting go of his hair, Kirishima grabbed one of Bakugo's hands, and pulled it to his stomach. Using Bakugo's hand he trailed it down his belly, stopping only when they reached the waistband of his jeans. Not needing anymore encouragement, Bakugo slipped his hand inside Kirishima's pants, underneath his boxers and reached until his fingers brushed against his destination. His hand curled around the other man's erection, eliciting a soft moan from Kirishima. Finger still in his mouth, he sucked hard while using his hand to firmly pump his boyfriend's cock.

"_Fuck ...Katsuki," _he moaned, pressing his head in the crook of Bakugo's neck, leaving a wet kiss where his lips touched skin.

"WOW. You guys are SUPER INAPPROPRIATELY GAY right now!"

Mina's voice boomed out, startling both of them into a frantic rush to pull apart from each other.

"Jesus..what the fuck Mina?" Kirishima blurted out, hastily pulling his finger out of Bakugo's mouth. Bakugo glared at her while he yanked his hand out of Kirishima's pants, pissed off at the interruption.

"What the fuck _Mina_? What the fuck _you guys! _I was told I needed to get out here asap, and for what? To see you little nasties doing the do in an alley? Yeah, so don't 'what the fuck' me, Kiri. Also, -my-peepee-touched-outside-in-a-public-place, you need to start getting ready. You're going on soon." She turned to attention to Bakugo, "And _you_ need to come with me to get some damn water in your system." She reached her hand out, as if she wanted Bakugo to hold it, then quickly took it back. "Wait, nevermind, you need to wash your hands first." She laughed loudly while both Kirishima and Bakugo blushed scarlett.

"You are so fucking _annoying_," Bakugo grumbled, pulling away from Kirishima and walking towards Mina. Kirishima pulled on his sleeve, well technically _his_ sleeve and wrapped Bakugo in a backwards hug. He kissed the back of Bakugo's neck before letting him go.

"See you in a bit, don't forget to beat up the people who say I suck."

He didn't want to leave him, fuck whatever mess Mina was going on about. Bakugo turned around and faced Kirishima, grabbing the back of his head, he pulled him in for a chaste kiss. Once their lips met however, Bakugo couldn't help himself. He leaned into him, opening his mouth slightly, letting his tongue run along the bottom off Kirishima's top lip, trying to gain entry into his mouth.

Small hands yanked him away from the boy he very much wanted to keep kissing.

"Oi!" Mina shrieked. "Stop being gay for like two fucking seconds. You will see him later! Let's go!"

Kirishima laughed while Bakugo scowled.

The back door of the bar swung open and out popped Bakugo's least favorite person. Glancing everyone over, Deku nodded towards Mina.

"Okay cool, you found them. Here's some water for you Kacchan." A white styrofoam cup was in his hand, extended towards Bakugo. The fuck?

"I don't need anything from you, asshole."

Mina rolled her eyes and grabbed it from Deku before thrusting it into Bakugo's hand. "Thanks Midoriya. Drink this or I'll kick your ass. I'm serious."

Begrudgingly, Bakugo took a small drink of water.

Hands on her hips, she crooked an eyebrow at Bakugo. "What do you say?"

"Fuck off."

"Manners, Katsuki!" She reached up and slapped the back of his head. Behind him Kirishima laughed, and he could feel his face burn.

"...thanks or whatever." He mumbled.

"We couldn't hear you. Speak up!"

"No, really it's okay Mina." Deku sputtered out after seeing the rage that must have been in Bakugo's eyes. "It's cool. We're good."

"You're too nice Midoriya," Mina said with a short huff. "You should be with someone like Kirishima, someone sweet."

Bakugo choked on his water, coughing some of it out on to the ground. "I don't fucking think so," he sputtered out glaring at Deku. Deku was fucking _blushing._ Wait, did this asshole have the hots for his boyfriend? He had his own boyfriend to fucking worry about, didn't he? _Wait. _His mind instantly went back to when he saw Todoroki in the bathroom with that extra. Maybe he _didn't _have his own boyfriend to worry about.

Deku chuckled nervously, looking away and at the ground embarrassed. "Yeah, like Kiri would ever wanna be with someone like me anyway. Besides-"

_THE FUCK?_

Bakugo took his cup of water and threw its contents at Deku with as much force as he could.

"BAKUGO!" Kirishima and Mina both yelled in unison.

Deku stood there, drenched and coughing. "Really?" He glared at Bakugo, finally losing his cool. "You know what Kacchan, you really are a jerk." He turned his attention to Kirishima, who was currently holding Bakugo back from beating the shit out of Deku. "I feel sorry for what you have to deal with."

A hand clamped down on Bakugo's mouth before he could say anything. Kirishima's usually cheerful voice was harsh in his ear, "Chill the fuck out Baku. I mean it. Calm down." Mina was right next to him too, looking pissed off at him.

"Seriously, 'Suki, you're too fucking much." She pulled out her cell phone and began texting someone. "Midoriya, sorry about him. Do you need a change of clothes? I'm texting the boys to see what they can do."

"It's okay Mina. It's just water. Really, I'm fine." Deku pulled on his shirt and examined it much like Bakugo had done earlier in the night. "Plus, I was hot anyway." He shrugged and crossed his arms. "Are you going to be able to handle him alone with Kirishima on stage?" Nodding his head in Bakugo's direction who was currently still pinned in place by Kirishima.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll sober his ass up, plus I've got backup." Facing Bakugo again, she shot him a dirty look. "You better behave yourself. We are here for _Kirishima_, so this weird fucking thing you've got going on with Midoriya needs to stop _now._"

With his mouth still covered all he could do was glare.

"Kiri, let him go. Get outta here, you still need to get your equipment. Let me deal with this idiot."

Kirishima removed his hand from his mouth and let him go. Bakugo whipped around to tell Kirishima off for holding him back, but stopped dead in his tracks. The look on his face was making him sober up faster than any water could have. He looked so fucking _tired _and _sad._

Stepping away from Bakugo, he leaned over and gave Mina a small side hug. "Thank you. Please don't let him do anything else. Not tonight. I can't handle it anymore."

Without even a goodbye glance, Kirishima started walking down towards the alley. Deku followed after him, offering to help him grab his guitar or some shit.

He couldn't focus on anything other than Kirishima walking away from him. And with _Deku_ alongside him to top it off. Mina words rang in his head.

"_You should be with someone like Kirishima, someone sweet."_

He clenched his hands into fists.

"Fuck this, I want a drink." Bakugo muttered.

"Okay, are you trying to be a dickhead on purpose or what? A drink is the last thing you or poor Midoriya needs. C'mon, let's go inside and get you sober." Her hand was around his wrist, pulling him towards the bar door.

"Mina, did you mean it?"

"Mean what? That you need water? If so, _absolutely_."

"No, about Kirishima and fucking Deku."

Puzzled, she furrowed her brows. She didn't seem to know what he was talking about.

He sighed, frustrated. "About how they would be good together or whatever."

"Is that seriously what pissed you off and made you go into full diva mode?"

"Did you mean it?" He repeated.

Now she was getting frustrated. "You are so stupid when you drink. Did you know that? Forget everything going on in your dumb drunk brain. You are making shit up in your head again, I know how you are. Let's get you some water, and after that we're going to watch _your_ boyfriend, not Midoriya's boyfriend or anyone else's boyfriend, sing sweet songs in front of a bunch of people. You will be good. You won't attack anyone or do anything to ruin Kiri's night. When it's all over, _you _with being going _home_ with Kirishima. Everything is and will be fine. Okay?"

Bakugo nodded, but couldn't shake the feeling that she was absolutely wrong.__


	3. Chapter 3

"Cut him off."

The bartender nodded once and turned to reach behind him to fill a styrofoam cup with water, identical to the one Bakugo threw at Deku's face just 20 minutes before. Despite all the drama his actions caused, a smile crept onto his face as he pictured Deku shocked and drenched. Worth it.

Well, maybe not completely. His brain pulled up the image of Kirishima's sad eyes. Ones that said, "I'm so tired of your bullshit." He let out a heavy sigh as he accepted the cup placed in front of him.

"Name?" The bartender asked, to close out his tab.

Mina answered for him as she grabbed the cup out of Bakugo's hand and brought it up to his lips. Scowling, he grabbed it from her, the movement causing a small splash to land onto his hand. The cold water on his skin gave him a slight shiver.

"Fuck Mina, hold on to your tits. I know how to drink."

He brought the cup up to his lips and took a huge gulp to hopefully get her off his fucking back.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, we all know you know how to drink," she scoffed at him.

Ignoring her, he continued to drink his water as he waited for the bartender to bring him his bill. A few sips later his card and receipt were brought to him. Mina snatched the receipt from him before he could see the damage.

Eyes wide, she looked at him, then at the long white receipt and back up at him. "Dude," she breathed, "'Suki, do you need like, rehab or something?"

Clicking his tongue against his teeth, he looked away. Rehab? Fucking dramatic, as always. "Give it here. I have to fucking pay for it, no matter what." Reluctantly, she passed it across the counter. The edges dampened from unseen liquid on the bartop they were sitting at. He glanced at the numbers and, though he tried to be nonchalant about it, mentally he kicked his own ass for drinking so fucking much. Rehab suddenly didn't seem like such a bad idea. He sighed, because, like he said, he had to pay it no matter what, and then stuffed his credit card back into his wallet. He swiveled in his chair and looked out into the crowded barroom.

Despite the hour, the bar was still packed. Sure it was a Saturday night, but did all these fucking people really need to be here? He thought about the conversation he had with Kirishima on the short drive over. How he asked him if he thought anyone would show up. How Kirishima laughed loudly when Bakugo mumbled that he hoped not. That was only a couple hours ago. How had he managed to fuck up so badly in such a short amount of time?

Deku. It was all fucking Deku's fault.

His thoughts were interrupted by Mina saying, "What? I can barely hear you and you're fucking slurring."

He hadn't even realized that he was talking out loud. Fucking liquor. Fucking Deku.

"I _said _this is all Deku's fault."

Mina gaped at him in disbelief.

He shook his head at her, a little too vigorously because the movement made him feel nauseated. "Wait," he started after swallowing the small amount of bile that crept up into his throat, and drinking some water to wash it away. "Hear me out. If I hadn't been forced to watch Deku's fucking shit band I wouldn't have wanted to drink. Right? So this whole thing is his fault."

"Baku, you really need to stop crushing on Midoriya. You have a boyfriend ya know."

He nearly fell out of his seat from whipping his chair as fast as he could to face her properly.

"THE FUCK?!"

Palm pressed to her mouth, she let out a short laugh. "I'm just playing with you. But I mean, you really do obsess over him. Deku this, Deku that. It gets old. But now is not the time to get into that. Finish your water." A screen lit up on the counter and Mina grabbed it and pressed her phone to her ear. "At the bar," she told the person on the other end after a beat. "Yeah, he's here with me." Bakugo wondered if was Kirishima, but didn't ask. He took another drink of his water. He didn't feel good but he was not about to tell Mina and get a lecture about him deserving to feel shitty because he drank too much. "Okay, we'll be there in a sec." She hung up her call and stood, sliding her phone into the back pocket of her jeans.

"Sero was asking where we were. They saved us a spot near the front so we can see better. Drink that and let's go. Kiri is about to play."

He did as he was told because, honestly, he wanted to see his boyfriend. He wanted to see him on stage with his guitar, singing songs he's only sung in front of him before. And more than that, he wanted Kirishima to see him. To see only him and no one else. Slamming the now empty cup on the bar top, he stood up and hooked his arm into Mina's. She looked at him, a little puzzled by the physical contact he rarely initiated, but she didn't say anything and smiled after a couple seconds.

"Let's go see your man."

It felt like it took hours to make it up to the front where his group of friends were saving a space for them. The bar wasn't a big one but the air was too stuffy, the lights too dim and the people too loud. His head was pounding by the time they made it and he couldn't ignore the queasy feeling in his stomach. He swallowed thickly and wished he had brought some more water with him. But dammit, he wasn't about to say so out loud.

Sero saw them first, snaking an arm out around Mina and pressing a quick kiss on her cheek. Baku raised an eyebrow while Mina blushed. Clearly Bakugo wasn't the only one who had been drinking. Sero was usually an awkward idiot around her but apparently a couple drinks made him brave. Though he wanted to laugh, he kept quiet. Mina had a crush on him for damn near forever and Bakugo wasn't stupid enough to do anything to ruin this moment and make Mina mad at him too. Plus, the rolling sensation in his guts made him think keeping his mouth firmly shut was a good idea.

The stage they all stood around was only a couple feet off the ground at most. It was so small Bakugo wondered if it could even really be considered a stage at all. A flash of spiky red hair off to his left distracted him. Kirishima was off to the side of the stage, laughing at something. His old, but well used and well loved acoustic guitar, hung by the strap around his neck. He looked _so _good. Bakugo wanted to kiss him. He wanted to tell him he was sorry he drank too much. He'd even lie and say he was sorry for throwing water at Deku if it meant Kirishima would let him touch him. He hadn't even realized he was starting to walk towards him until Denki yelled, "Bakubro, where are you going?"

The sound of his voice must have made its way to Kirishima because his head turned up and his eyes found Bakugo's by chance. Sheepishly, Bakugo shrugged at him, trying to make his shoulders say, "sorry I keep trying to beat your friend up. But I think he likes you so I hate him. Also, I love you so don't be mad." Kirishima rolled his eyes at him, but his mouth twitched into a small smile. Bakugo was pretty sure he was forgiven and his stomach did a little flip that had nothing to do with the amount of alcohol he drank.

Feeling a thousand times better, Bakugo went to stand by his friends again, a stupid smile plastered on his face. Kirishima hopped up on stage not too long after and his friends lost their fucking minds. They were all screams and hoots and jumping up and down and even though it was annoying as fuck he can tell by the beautiful blush spreading across Kirishima's face that it was appreciated. Clearing his throat, he leaned into the mic, all breathy and bashful and said, "Sorry about my friends. Anyway, I'm Red Riot and I hope I can show you a good time tonight." He began strumming his guitar and started singing.

It was hard to put into words how Kirishima's voice made Bakugo feel and he was glad he didn't have to. He had goosebumps on his skin and a tight knot in his throat. He was awestruck. Sure they were in some shitty bar in their shitty town, but for the moment it didn't seem that way. Kirishima was doing that thing Bakugo loved and hated at the same time. The thing where he somehow drew everyone in, captivating them, making them want to come closer. He was torn between wanting to shout out "that's _my _fucking boyfriend" and "stop fucking looking at him." He settled with staying quiet, nodding his head to the music Kirishima was making.

Mina nudged him, grinning so wide it looked like it must hurt her face. She was just as proud of Kirishima as he was and Bakugo thought he loved her more for it. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pushing Sero out of the way but he didn't give a fuck. Mina wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a squeeze. The moment felt so good. Holding on to his best friend, watching his hot as fuck boyfriend wooing a crowd. For a second, everything was perfect.

Out of nowhere, his stomach rolled. He quickly threw a hand up to his mouth, begging his body to keep its contents in. Mina noticed and quickly unwound her arms from around him. "Shit," she hissed before smacking Sero in the arm to get his attention. One glance at him and Sero got the picture. He ran back towards the bar area more than likely to get him some damn water. Sweat beaded on his forehead as tried to breathe in deeply through his nose. _Don't throw up. Don't throw up. Don't throw up. _He heaved. Thank fuck nothing came up, but he could feel his body tense against his will. _Don't throw up. Don't throw up. Don't throw up. _He heaved again, eyes clamped shut, hand pressed as hard as he can against his mouth. Just the tiniest amount of liquid came up and he knew it was disgusting but he had no choice but to swallow it down. Luckily, Sero was back, thrusting the famous styrofoam cup of water at him. He took it, gratefully chugging its contents. It was cold and crisp and it got the nasty taste out of his mouth. He could hug Sero, but he doesn't because, fuck that.

A small hand rubbed his back. "You good, Kat?" Mina asked, all wide-eyed and concerned. He nodded weakly. But he did feel better. "Thanks Sero," he grunted in the other man's direction. Sero flashed him a thumbs up and turned back around to watch Kirishima. Time was a bit funny when you've been drinking. The whole almost throwing up and potentially embarrassing himself thing seemed to last for hours but in reality only lasted a couple minutes, at most. He didn't even think Kirishima noticed and he was eternally grateful for that. It was one thing to embarrass himself, but another thing entirely to humiliate Kirishima. Especially tonight.

Vomit crisis averted for now, Bakugo let himself relax a bit. Mina stopped rubbing his back and ruffled the back of his hair before removing her hand entirely. Leaning in to him, she got on her tiptoes to ask in his ear if he was feeling better. He nodded in response. She looked relieved. Bakugo felt guilty for having her babysit him. _Shit. _Now he's gotta make this night up to _her _too. He eyed Sero and then looked back at her. He was a good guy and she could do a hell of a lot worse. If he made it through the night, Bakugo swore he was going to make an effort to get them together. Plan in place, he turned his attention back to his boyfriend.

Kirishima was in his element. He'd finally shaken off his nerves and he looked like he was genuinely enjoying himself. He strummed the last chords of his song and then spoke into the mic, "Alright guys, this is going to be my last song of the night. It's a cover and I know it's cheesy to do this but," he paused and Bakugo could see the hint of a blush creeping its way across his cheeks, "this one is for my guy."

His voice was smooth as honey as he sang the opening lyrics of a song that immediately punched Bakugo in the feels.

" _Love of mine, _  
_Some day you will die. _  
_But I'll be close behind, _  
_I will follow you into the dark." _

His hand squeezed on impulse, crushing the cheap cup as he focused on remembering how to breathe. How can someone this perfect exist? How can someone this fucking sweet be meant for him? Kirishima found him in the crowd and grinned down at him. It took everything in him not to jump on stage and kiss the hell out of him. But God, did he want to.

_"No blinding light _  
_Or tunnels, to gates of white _  
_Just our hands clasped so tight _  
_Waiting for the hint of a spark _

_If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied _  
_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs _  
_If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks _  
_Then I'll follow you into the dark" _  
_  
_If Kirishima smiled at him one more fucking time he was going to lose it. Bakugo closed his eyes, letting himself be lulled into the comfort of his boyfriend's voice. As sweet as this moment was, Bakugo was ready for his song to be over. He couldn't wait to pull Kirishima into his arms and kiss him stupid. More than that, he couldn't wait to get him home and undressed. Just as small wicked plans were forming in his mind, someone nudged him from the side. Annoyed to have his perversions interrupted, he opened his eyes and glared at the person next to him. Jesus Christ . It was fucking Deku.

"The fuck do you want asshole?"

Deku rolled his eyes and said, "I just figured you should have your eyes open. You know, actually watch what is happening, _for _you."

Bakugo's hands clenched into fists. What the fuck did this asshole think he was doing, trying to make him feel bad even though he was very fucking clearly paying attention. _Don't hit him. _He grit his teeth. It was almost painful how bad the urge was.

"Honestly," Deku continues. "You're a lucky guy Kacchan. You should appreciate him more."

He squeezed his eyes shut. He was positively shaking at this point.

_Don't hit him. Don't hit him. _

He opened his eyes again only to see Deku holding out a cell phone snapping pictures of Kirishima. Taking pictures of _his _fucking boyfriend. Right in front of him. It was ballsy as fuck but it wasn't going to save him. _Fuck, Kirishima is going to be so fucking mad at me. _He yanked the phone out of Deku's hand and smashed it to the floor. The glass screen shattered but that didn't stop him. He proceeded to stomp on it long after Mina yelled at him, pulling on the back of Kirishima's sweater. He kicked the pieces at Deku just as Kaminari and Sero took either of his arms and dragged him away, little shards of plastic and glass scattered around the floor. He noted that the music had stopped, that people were staring at him, but honestly he didn't fucking care. He made it a point not to look at the stage. He wasn't ready to deal with his consequences yet.

Denki and Sero got him outside. They were standing in the front of the bar and Bakugo pulled against them.

"Fucking let me go, assholes."

"Assholes?" Denki scoffs. "We just saved your ass from committing murder." But he let go of his arm.

Sero, grip still tight, looked down at him. "If I let you go are you going to go back in there?"

"Let's find out."

Sero sighed. "Seriously. Are you?"

Bakugo looked away, teeth pressed down hard against his bottom lip. As much as he'd like to, he knew Kirishima would probably be mad if he killed Deku. He took a deep breath, calming himself.

"No, okay? I won't."

Just as Sero let him go, a blur of pink came running straight at him. Small fists pounded on his chest and suddenly a hand smacked him hard in the face before Sero was back, pulling her off of him. Clutching the cheek that she hit, Bakugo yelled, "What the fuck, Mina?!"

Mina's face contorted into a scowl and she pulled away from Sero with all her might. "You absolute fucking idiot!" she shrieked. Sero whispered something in her ear. It was apparently something soothing because she calmed down, but only for a second.

"I'm the fucking idiot? Hello! did you see that fucking prick?! What was I _supposed _to do Mina?!" Bakugo yelled but he didn't give a fuck.

Still trapped yet struggling in Sero's arms, she shouted at him from below one of his elbows, "What the hell did he do this time? Breathe? God, let me go Sero!"

"He was shit-talking me and then starts taking fucking pictures of him and shit and _what was I supposed to do?!" _

" _I _asked him to."

All four of them whipped their heads up to the sound of Kirishima's voice. He was standing there, just outside the entryway of the bar. His hands were curled into fists pinned to his sides, eyes blazing into Bakugo's.

"I asked him to," he repeated as he stepped towards Bakugo. "I thought it would be a good idea. You know, get some pictures from my _first. Fucking. Show. _" Bakugo was technically taller than him, but at this moment, Kirishima was towering over him. He'd never seen him so mad before. A part of him, probably the drunk part, thought it was hot as fuck. He was sober enough not to say anything though.

"Kiri-" he started.

"No, you listen to me right now. I've fucking _had it _with your bullshit. One night Bakugo, one night. That is all I asked from you. And I don't ever ask you for anything!" Kirishima ran his hands through his hair, angrily pulling at the roots. "But no. You just had to get fucking drunk. You just had to lose your shit over Midoriya and-"

"Deku wa-"

"HIS NAME IS IZUKU MIDORIYA," Kirishima screamed. "GROW UP KATSUKI."

Bakugo blinked stupidly. Kirishima had never yelled at him before, and he was fucking shook. The rest of the group was too and no one moved a muscle.

Kirishima shook his head and rubbed his face with his hands. "I don't get you." He said, sighing heavily. "I just.. I don't know. I was really excited, you know? And then you just had to go and be... _you _." He said 'you' like a bad word. Bakugo didn't blame him, but it didn't stop the hurt from coming.

"Eijiro… I…" His shoulders slumped as he tried to find the right words. Kirishima didn't even let him try.

"No Bakugo. Not tonight. You don't just get to be sorry and have everything be fine. That isn't going to work on me. Not after this. I mean, you fucking destroyed my goddamned phone in front of me _while _I was singing you a fucking song. Like, I can't even fucking comprehend how this happened."

Wait. _His _phone?

"What the fuck?" He blurted. " _Your _phone?"

Kirishima let out a bitter laugh. "Yep. I asked Midoriya to use mine. Figured it would be easier. But nope, I guess not."

"I'll get you a new one. I'm sorry. Really, I'm sorry. I didn't know." He reached out for him. If he could just _touch _him, maybe he'd be able to feel how sorry he was. Kirishima stepped away from his outstretched hand.

"Don't touch me."

It would have hurt less if he had straight out punched him in the face.

"Hey, you guys. I think we should go. Let's get you two home and…" Mina stopped mid-sentence, anxiously looking between the both of them. "Or not, I don't know. But this conversation shouldn't be done here."

"Yeah," Denki chimed in. "I don't think I want to listen to what's going on. I'm heading back in to hangout with the girls. So uhhh, yeah." He looked at Sero awkwardly. "You coming, bro?"

Sero looked at Mina and back at him. "Not sure yet. Just go inside and i'll come find you."

Denki looked relieved and started to head back inside. Suddenly he turned around, remembering to say something. "Before I forget, cool show dude. I mean, everything before Baku lost his shit, of course."

Kirishima just grunted.

"Yeah, okay got it."

Denki went back into the bar, throwing a peace sign behind his back as the doors closed.

"Okay, so what's happening?" Mina asked them.

Bakugo didn't have a fucking clue. All he wanted was to go home with Kirishima, but he didn't say that.

Kirishima looked at the ground, kicking his toes at the pavement. Not looking at Bakugo, he said, "I think… I think I want to be alone for a while. I need a break from all of...I don't know, _this? _"

Bakugo didn't realize he had been holding his breath until all the air rushed out of him in a hiss. Kirishima locked eyes with him, a hard look on his face. He had made up his mind and it took everything in Bakugo to not cry, because fuck that.

"So that's it?" Bakugo demanded.

"Guess so."

Mina looked like she was going to have a panic attack.

"You guys, c'mon. Let's just go and like maybe get something to eat? We can calm down and chill out and everything will be okay."

"Nah, Mina. You fucking heard him. He doesn't want me around, I can take a fucking hint."

"Bakugo," she said, whining. "Please, let's just cool down."

He didn't understand it, but Bakugo was pissed off. Yeah, he fucked up. Pretty badly, but how was he supposed to know dipshit was fucking asked to take those pictures?

"I'm taking off. Maybe Deku is still around? You guys can both fucking model for him."

Kirishima clamped his mouth shut and his jaw tensed. "Really Bakugo? You want to go there?"

"It's obvious you like his attention so I'll get out of your shitty hair and let you fucking have at it."

"Bakugo, stop." Mina grabbed at his wrist but he shook her off.

"Listen to her, Bakugo," Sero said, suddenly next to them.

Kirishima let out a humorless laugh. "You know what, fuck you Bakugo." He stepped backwards, still looking at Bakugo. "Yeah, you heard me. Fuck you. I'm not doing this right now." He turned on his heels and walked away from him, for second time of the night, and headed into the bar, letting the door slam behind him.

Without thinking, Bakugo walked forward to the front of the bar and punched the wall as hard as he could over and over until Sero was there, yanking him back. Bakugo turned around and punched him too on reflex.

"Shit," He gasped. He didn't mean to fucking hit him.

Sero clutched his eye, shaking his head at him. "Dude, you've got to really get your shit together. Don't worry about it, Mina, I'm going into get some ice." He walked into the bar, leaving him and Mina alone. She looked at him, and he knew she was about to say some shit so he spoke before she could.

"Don't." He hated how he could hear his voice cracking. "I know what you're going to say and just don't." He inhaled deep, wiping at his eyes with his good hand. "What am I doing, Mina?" He whispered so low he didn't think she could even hear it but suddenly she was there and her arms were around him. He cried into her hair, not caring how stupid he looked because he was so fucking sad and she was the only thing keeping him together.

Her hands cradled his face on either side, her thumbs wiping away his tears. "'Suki, look at me. You'll fix this. I know you. You'll fix this." She pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. "C'mon, let's go back inside."

He stepped away, grabbing her hand and squeezing. "I can't go back in there, not after everything I've done." He let go and wiped at his eyes. Satisfied that they were completely dry, he continued, "I really just need to take off for a bit."

"Where are you gonna go?" She asked.

"I don't know. I just can't stay here and have him keep looking at me like that." He choked out the last part.

"You know he loves you, right? You _know _that."

"He shouldn't though. He's right. Look at me. I've totally fucked his night up and for what? Just because I'm a stupid asshole. It isn't fair to him. If I was a better man, I'd let him go, Mina. Maybe that's what I should do. Maybe I _should _just let him be with Deku. They'd obviously be happy together."

The thought left a sour taste in his mouth and made his heart hurt, but fuck. Kirishima deserved better than him and everyone fucking knew it.

"What did I tell you about your stupid drunk brain? Don't listen to it."

"The thing is, I'm not drunk anymore. I'm just being honest."

Mina sighed and brought her hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose. "You are such a headache."

"I know."

She wrapped her arms around him again, squeezing him hard. He hugged her back, thankful for her. He didn't deserve her either but he couldn't find it in him to say so.

"I'm going back inside. Go do what you've got to do. I'll talk to Kiri."

"Don't." That was the last thing he needed. So what, she could tell him how he probably broke his hand and was crying like a bitch outside? No thanks.

"You aren't my boss. Go, get outta here. Be safe."

He rolled his eyes at her, relieved that she gave him a free pass to take off. He leaned down to give her a peck on the cheek before walking across the street.

"Love you! Don't do anything stupid and text me!" she called after him.

He flipped her off out of habit and walked down the street, away from the bar. Away from Kirishima. Away from everything.


	4. Chapter 4

The cool night air caused Bakugo to shiver as he walked briskly down the street. He folded his arms over himself and was both grateful and ashamed for the sweater he was wearing. Not only had he single-handedly ruined his boyfriend's first ever gig, he stole his hoodie on top of it.

_Way to go, asshole. _

Playing over tonight's events in his head, he couldn't help himself from letting a bitter chuckle escape from his lips. It really _was _almost funny how badly he fucked everything up. He didn't think it was humanly possible for someone to be shittier than he was.

Well, there was Deku, but he really fucking shouldn't be thinking of _him _.

_Fuck. Too late. _

His brain automatically conjured a picture of that life-ruining piece of shit and he kicked at a rock on the road with much more force than necessary. It ricocheted off of a fire hydrant and somehow managed to bounce up and fly through the air, soaring until it hit the back of some unsuspecting asshole's head who just happened to be sitting nearby on a bus stop bench.

Their hand flew up to touch the spot of impact while simultaneously jumping to their feet.

"THE FUCK?!"

"SHIT! SORRY!"

Bakugo jogged up to the person, while silently asking God what he'd done to deserve this, when he recognized the man rubbing his head. He stopped dead in his tracks.

For the second time of the night, Shoto Todoroki makes an unexpected appearance.

"The fuck are you doing here, asshole?" Bakugo asked, genuinely perplexed.

"Getting assaulted, apparently." The other man's voice was surprisingly calm, as if a rock didn't just bash him in the back of the head.

Even though he wasn't, Bakugo still mumbled another half-assed apology. To his utter astonishment, Todoroki actually waved him off. "Whatever. Just go away."

The man with the red and white hair slumped back onto the bench and brought a brown paper bag, that Bakugo hadn't noticed until now, up to his lips and took a long drink. _That explains the lack of anger _, Bakugo thought, _Todoroki is fucking sloshed _. He watched as he brought the bottle down to his side and closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the back of the bench. He looked how Bakugo felt, which was, needless to say, fucking terrible.

Not that he really gave a fuck, but he couldn't help himself from asking, "What the hell happened to you?"

Todoroki actually laughed. It was quiet and bitter but in all the years Bakugo had known him, or rather known _of _him, he couldn't even remember if he'd ever seen him smile before, much less _laugh. _It was fucking weird.

"Let's see," Todoroki said, opening his eyes and lifting his free hand in the air to count off on his fingers. "One, my boyfriend- no, scratch that, ex-boyfriend now, I guess, refused to talk to me when I went to see him play tonight. Two, I got pissed off and revenge flirted with a stranger. Three.." he cleared his throat and glanced at Bakugo. There was a deep blush setting across his skin and the color was almost the same shade as the burn scar that covered most of the area around his left eye. Bakugo definitely knew what number three was.

Todoroki coughed, clearly embarrassed, but continued. "Well, I don't have to tell you about the third thing. And four, I am now very much intoxicated while waiting for public transportation, like a damn hobo." He waved his hand out in a mock imitation of a game show hostess, as if showing off luxurious surroundings. He brought the paper bag back up to his lips, taking a gulp from the poorly concealed bottle.

"Oh!" He exclaimed suddenly after wiping his lips with the back of his hand. "I actually almost forgot! Number five, you throwing something at me while I'm already hating life. What the hell was that by the way?"

"I didn't throw anything at you."

Todoroki stared at him.

Bakugo sighed, a little embarrassed despite himself. "I.. I actually kicked a rock at your head. But it was on fucking accident, dickhead."

"Dickhead," he mused. "You try to break my skull open but I'm the dickhead." He laughed again, shaking his head. The sound was still strange as fuck but Bakugo decided he didn't hate it. Maybe he wasn't as sober as he thought he was.

He was still standing there awkwardly when Todoroki raised the bottle at him, offering. "Here. You look like you could use a drink."

A drink was literally the last thing Bakugo needed but he found himself walking over and taking the bottle from him anyway. He took a tentative sip and tasted the sharp, but not entirely unpleasant, burn of vodka. He did a mental checklist of all the different types of alcohol he'd consumed tonight but realized that there really wasn't a point. His hangover was bound to be awful no matter what, so fuck it. He took another drink, longer this time, and then handed the bottle back to Todoroki.

"Aren't you going to sit down? You're being…I don't know, kind of weird just standing there." Todoroki said, eyeing him before taking a swig again.

Bakugo actually sat down without really knowing why. Maybe it was because Todoroki looked as fucking miserable as him, maybe it was because he almost accidentally knocked him out, who knows, but Bakugo was strangely comfortable being next to him. _Wasn't he supposed to hate him? _Todoroki passed the bottle again and this time Bakugo noted how little remained.

"How long have you been sitting here?"

Todoroki looked thoughtful. "Mmm, honestly? I don't remember."

Bakugo wasn't very shocked to hear that he didn't remember, considering he had appeared to nearly have drank an entire bottle of vodka straight up, alone. He only had a few drinks himself and his body was already humming from the familiar feel of booze flowing through his bloodstream. It was much more welcome than the all-encompassing sadness he couldn't shake off.

Todoroki shook the bottle, its contents sloshing around inside. "Here, take another drink. I'm about to kill it." As Bakugo took the bottle, Todoroki let out a huff. "Apparently," he paused to raise his fingers into air quotes, "you aren't _allowed _to drink on the bus. At least that's what that evil woman told me earlier." He crossed his arms while rolling his eyes dramatically.

Bakugo reluctantly took another drink. He wasn't really a vodka kind of guy and had no clue how Todoroki drank so much of this shit by himself without even a chaser, and told him so.

Todoroki shrugged his shoulders as he took back the bottle from Bakugo. He threw his head back, draining the remaining liquor down his throat. He gasped a little after swallowing but, other than that, seemed fine. Bakugo wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was a little impressed. Todoroki shook the bottle, making sure it was empty before throwing it into the bolted down waste bin next to him. "I don't know," he said with another shrug of his shoulders, "I already paid for it. It would wasteful not to drink it, I guess?"

"You should have at least bought something that wasn't shitty."

Todoroki laughed loudly this time, slamming both hands on his knees. "Excuse me. My apologies for not thinking about your drink preferences. I'll keep that in mind for next time."

Bakugo scoffed at the implication. "Next time? You fucking wish, you two-toned bastard."

Todoroki just made a noncommittal noise and leaned back against the bench.

The two boys sat there quietly and Bakugo again noted how not totally shitty it is to do so. Maybe he didn't actually mind Todoroki. The dude was nearly killed by Bakugo but he handed him a drink anyway. _Damn _, he thinks, _maybe Todoroki isn't such a nerd ass loser after all. _

"Whoa. Has anyone told you that you should write greeting cards? That was fucking poetic," said Todoroki with a snort.

_Shit. _He hadn't realized he was talking out loud. Looked like he was drunk again, for sure. _Dammit. _"Oh yeah, all the time. I'm sweet as honey."

Todoroki rolled his eyes before letting his head rest against the back of the bench again. Bakugo eyed him suspiciously. "Oi, don't pass out. I don't know how to get you home."

The other man's eyes opened and gave him a sideways glance. "You gonna take care of me? Wow. You might actually _be _sweet. Huh. Who'd have known?"

Bakugo sputtered. _Sweet?! What the fuck? _

Todoroki waved a hand at him, dismissing Bakugo's obvious worries, and closed his eyes again. "Calm down. I won't tell anyone. Nobody would believe me anyway."

Bakugo's eyebrows furrowed in a scowl. He huffed as he crossed his arms around himself. Being accused of being sweet made him think of Kirishima. The stupid idiot often referred to him as his "sweetness" more times than he could count. His heart instantly ached with longing. He wanted to call him and hear his voice. Fuck them being mad at each other. Bakugo wanted his dumb boyfriend and he wanted him _now _damnit. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and clicked on Kirishima's name. He brought the phone to his ear and was immediately greeted with his cheery as dick voicemail.

_"Aye! It's ya boii, Kirishima! I'm busy right now. Probably doing some manly stuff, you know how I do. Leave me a message and I'll hit you back up. Byeeeeee." _

He wasn't picking up and Bakugo growls when he gets directed to his voicemail for the third time in a row. Just as he was about to finally leave a threatening message for him for screening his calls, realization hit him harder than the rock he kicked at Todoroki.

_You fucking idiot. _

Of _course _Kiri isn't answering. His phone was in fucking pieces thanks to Bakugo. He slipped his own phone back into his pocket before burying his face into his hands. He really was the worst person, and the last one Kirishima should be with. It was a sobering thought and Bakugo itched for another drink.

He was about to ask Todoroki if he wanted to go with him to whatever liquor shop he bought the shitty bottle of vodka from when a bus is pulled up in front of them. Todoroki was the first to stand and he looked down expectantly at Bakugo.

"Well," he says. "Are you coming, or what?"

He must have had a puzzled look on his face because Todoroki sighed dramatically, annoyed at Bakugo's lack of response.

"You. Me. Bus. Go. Yes or no?"

Bakugo scratched his chin as he thought for a second. He could go with Todoroki. He'd never hung out with him until now and, as much as he'd like to deny it, it really hadn't been too bad. The alcohol probably helped. Besides, he really didn't have the balls to face Kirishima yet and the idea of going home didn't sound like a good one.

With a quick nod, he stood and uncharacteristically waited for the other man to lead the way.

As the doors hissed open, a heavyset woman with dark eyes sat in the driver's seat and arched an eyebrow at Todoroki. She obviously recognized him. _Ah, this must be the evil person who wouldn't let him on earlier _. Before he even set foot onto the first stair her voice stopped him in place.

"No liquor this time, right?"

"No ma'am," Todoroki mumbled, flustered.

"Alright, c'mon in then."

Watching Todoroki drunk climb his way into a bus was a sight that Bakugo didn't think he'd ever forget. Half staggering, half pulling himself up by the side rails and dragging himself in, it took every ounce of Bakugo's effort to not laugh. After what felt like years, Todoroki made it to the top and looked back at Bakugo. He was clearly gripping on to a pole with dear life, but the bastard still had the audacity to look smug and say, "Nailed it."

Bakugo officially decides then and there that he doesn't hate Todoroki.

With a little more grace than the boy ahead of him, Bakugo climbed up the steps, swaying only slightly. Todoroki leaned on the pole he gripped and looked confused. "Bakugo, did you know you have to pay to use this wheel machine?"

"Wheel machine? You fucking moron, do you mean the goddamn _bus? _"

The woman in the driver's seat looked like she was ready to quit her job but took a deep breath and pressed on. "Please, for the love of God, will one of you pay the fare so I can get this _wheel machine _moving?"

"See, Bakugo. She called it that too. Who's the moron now?"

Bakugo rolled his eyes at the drunk idiot as he reached for his wallet. "Still you, stupid. Go sit down."

Todoroki did as he was told and found a seat, slumping his head against the window immediately.

As he swiped his card, the driver handed him a small stack of paper napkins.

"Huh?"

"In case your eloquently speaking friend decides to throw up. You are doing the honors."

"Pfft." Bakugo is too tired to argue and takes the napkins anyway.

He made his way down the aisle and sat in the seat next to Todoroki. His eyes were closed and Bakugo thought he actually fell asleep until he heard him whisper, "Take that, Izuku."

Bakugo stiffened at the name but still asked, "What?"

Todoroki sat up and used both hands to wipe at his face. He looked worn down and also really fucking sad which Bakugo really didn't want to deal with.

"Izuku always made fun of me for never having been on one of these things. He tried to get me to before, but what am I? A _peasant?" _

Bakugo wasn't sure if hated him again.

After scoffing at the mere idea of him being poor enough to ride a bus, Todoroki continues on. "But tonight I thought, fuck it. He wanted me to ride one, so here I am. I'm doing it to prove him wrong, you know? And honestly, I was right about these things being shitty. It smells like piss in here and it's dirty and the person driving it is mean and I…. I just wish he were here with me, Bakugo. I want him here _so_ _bad_."

_Goddammit. _

This is exactly what he didn't want to deal with. The type of sadness that just escalated his own. Because, even though he hated Deku, he could completely relate to Todoroki. Every fiber of his being ached for Kirishima and seeing that same type of pain on Todoroki's face, well, it just made everything worse.

Bakugo wasn't good with feelings. He wasn't good with words. He wasn't good at a lot of things, but maybe he was taking a leaf out of Todoroki's book on "Proving Your Boyfriend Wrong" when he reached out and wrapped his arm around Todoroki's shoulders.

He wanted to show Kirishima that he _is _capable of being a good boyfriend. That he _is _capable of being a less terrible person.

"It'll be okay. We're going to fix this shit."

Bakugo wasn't sure if he was talking to Todoroki or himself but, either fucking way, he was going to get shit done.

Notes: Song for this chapter: "The First Single" by The Format - Ya'll can we just sit here and enjoy a drunk Todoroki? Yes, he is sad and wants his boo, but I mean C'MON he's so cute T_T Don't mind me, I'll just keep induldging in my own guilty pleasures which are making everyone drunk and sad, apparently. Hopefully you'll stick with me, and keep reading even though I am very dumb. Also, I don't know if this is an incentive to stay or to leave but I am low-key trying to stop myself from making these two idiots have a karaoke party in the next chapter. Yeah, I know story wise it's pointless but think of the bromance! Don't ask me why I am the way that I am because I have zero idea. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ As always thanks to hurlingturtles who hasn't told me to go fuck myself yet xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Todoroki stiffened under Bakugo's arm but then after a small sigh he relaxed and let his head fall on to the other man's shoulders. Bakugo gave him a squeeze and wondered what they must look like_. _The idea of them looking like a couple gave Bakugo the creeps, but he didn't move his arm. Though he hardly knew him, comforting Todoroki seemed like the right thing to do. After a night of only doing the wrong things, Bakugo _needed_ some kind of redemption.

Todoroki was the first to break the silence. "I think I'm going to throw up now."

Leaning over across Bakugo's lap and into the isle, Todoroki vomited what looked like pure vodka. It was all clear and smelled faintly like rubbing alcohol, but it was still puke and it was fucking gross. Bakugo's own stomach flipped with each heave of Todoroki's body and he knew they had to get the fuck off this bus. Bakugo was able to reach up just enough to pull on the red cord to alert the driver they needed to stop. Luckily, the bus was practically empty and somehow no one seemed to notice anything, which was a goddamn miracle. Todoroki seemed to have stopped throwing up and Bakugo gingerly wrapped an arm underneath him to sit him upright. Bakugo found the wad of napkins in his pocket, mentally thanking the driver for thinking ahead, and wiped at Todoroki's mouth. Surprisingly, there wasn't really anything on him and it didn't take much to clean him up. He tossed the rest of the napkins on the floor to cover up the mess and Bakugo knew it was a shit job but he didn't have _time_ to deal with it because Todoroki heaved again.

"Nopenopenopenopenope," Bakugo muttered as he lifted Todoroki to his feet. The bus was already pulling up to a curb and Bakugo was determined to get them the fuck off before the driver could bitch at him. He grabbed one of Todoroki's arms and threw it around his shoulder, his other arm wrapped tightly around his waist, supporting all of his weight because the fucker was zero help.

"Don't you dare throw up on me," he hissed into the ear of the nearly unconscious man he dragged down the aisle.

"M'kay," Todoroki slurred at him sleepily.

They made it to the front of the bus just as the doors opened. Avoiding eye contact with the driver, Bakugo managed to make it past her and get them outside. The bus pulled away and he breathed a sigh of relief. Either she didn't notice, or simply didn't care, that some idiot threw up in her bus. He eyed a nearby planter big enough to sit on and pulled Todoroki with him. Just as he managed to get the dumb, drunk bastard sitting upright Bakugo felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He sat down and hastily pulled out his phone. Glancing at the screen, he saw that it was Mina and answered it.

"Thank fuck it's you," he groaned into the phone.

"What's going on 'Suki? You okay?"

She must still be at the bar because he could hear a lot of background noise and it made it hard to hear her.

"Uhh…" he trailed off. He didn't even know how to start to explain all the bullshit that was going on right now. As if on cue, Todoroki fell over, face planting right in Bakugo's lap. _Jesus Christ._

"Shut up. I knew I shouldn't have let you leave. Fuck. Okay. Where are you? I'm coming to get you," Mina said.

"Don't get all pissy and I don't even know where I am. Hold up." He shifted so that Todoroki's face wasn't on his goddamn dick and he looked around to get some idea where they were at.

His sense of direction was all fucked up and, as he tried to figure it out, Mina lost her patience. "How the hell do you not know where you are? You are so dumb. Just send me your location and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay, but I'm not alone…"

"... Please tell me you haven't done something stupid."

"Like what?"

"Did you cheat on Kiri, Katsuki?"

"WHAT?! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT?!" His yelling caused Todoroki to jerk awake.

"Hey! I know you! Man, I feel weird." Todoroki exclaimed as he tried not to topple off the planter.

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT?" Mina yelled.

"FUCKING TODOROKI!"

"WHAT?!" Todoroki yelled, startled and obviously confused, as he fell off the planter. He didn't even make an effort to get up and just laid there moaning dramatically.

"Todoroki? Bakugo, are you still drunk? God, I can't do this. Don't fucking move, I am on my way." She hung up on him and Bakugo rolled his eyes. He was beyond ready for this night to be over.

Todoroki was still lying on the ground and Bakugo didn't make any attempt to get him up. Glancing at his phone, his call log was open and he glanced at Kirishima's name. He'd love to talk to him right now and hear his easy laugh at the situation Bakugo had gotten himself into. Bakugo let out a heavy sigh. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head and he opened up the app for his cell phone service provider. Yeah, he can't fix his relationship right now, or his boyfriend's phone, but he could at least buy him a new one while he waited for Mina to come get them. They were on the same plan and the process was surprisingly simple. Maybe an upgrade would make Kiri hate him a little less. A few clicks and an order for rush delivery later, Bakugo felt slightly accomplished.

A hand swatted at his leg and he stared down at Todoroki. "What?"

"Help! I've fallen and I can't get up."

Bakugo slapped a hand to his forehead. Was he _seriously_ quoting Life Alert commercials?

"Dude, are you fucking 90 years old?"

Todoroki mumbled something at the same time Bakugo got a text message so he ignored him. It was from Mina, asking for a location share. He clicked allow and noted that she was only 15 minutes away. A few seconds later and she sent him a text.

**Mina: **DO NOT MOVE OR I WILL KILL YOU ? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾔﾪ

**Me: **can u actually kill me pls?

**Mina: **you are so fxkn DRAMATIC

**Mina: **see you soon ?

Bakugo slipped his phone back into his pocket before nudging Todoroki with his foot and standing up. "Give me your hand, dumbass."

Todoroki reached out and Bakugo clapped his hand, using it to help pull him up into a sitting position. Todoroki let go of Bakugo's hand and leaned against the planter. "Ugh," he groaned.

Squinting down at him, Bakugo asked, "You aren't going to throw up again, right?"

"I don't think so?"

Bakugo rolled his eyes and sat back down on the planter. He was still buzzed from the vodka but at least _he _hadn't puked on a fucking bus. What a weird thing to be proud of. Todoroki leaned a little to the side, pressing his head and shoulder against Bakugo's leg. His first instinct was to kick him off, but he looked so damn miserable that Bakugo let him stay.

"Thanks, by the way," Todoroki said in a voice barely above a whisper. "I…have never been good with talking about how I feel bu-"

Bakugo stopped him with a loud _tsk_. "Well don't start with me Icy-Hot. Save that shit for your ugly boyfriend."

"I don't _have _a boyfriend anymore _because _I never talked about how I felt."

_Fuck. _

Bakugo didn't want to feel bad, but he did and it was annoying. "Sorry," he muttered, looking away at anything but Todoroki.

"Not your fault."

To change the subject to something less fucking depressing he said, "Mina is on her way to come get us. I have to warn you though, if you puke in her car I can't, and won't, stop her from murdering you."

"That's fair," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Bakugo heard her coming down the street long before he saw her. The loud beats and the wailing of whatever Korean pop band currently blasted through her speakers could be heard from a block away. He stood up and offered a hand out to Todoroki to help him get up. He took it and just as he was on his feet, Mina's shockingly bright teal Honda Fit pulled right up next to them.

She rolled down her passenger window to yell something at them but Bakugo couldn't hear her over her god-damned music.

"Turn that shit down!" he yelled.

She did, but stuck her tongue out at him. "My car, my songs," she grumbled.

"I couldn't _hear _you. Unlock the door, I gotta get this idiot sitting down before he passes out."

Todoroki swayed slightly and Bakugo fisted the back of his jacket to keep him from falling over.

"I'm fine," Todoroki said, squaring his shoulders. "I'm hardly drunk anymore."

Mina grinned at Bakugo, who rolled his eyes. "Sure honey," she said with a smile. "Warning though, if you-"

Bakugo cut her off. "I already told him he's dead if he pukes in your car."

Todoroki nodded and Mina clicked the button to unlock the doors. Once the men are inside and buckled, Mina looked at both of them. "So, since I had to be the DD tonight and it's not even midnight, I'm thinking about dropping my car off and we can take an Uber so ya girl can get her drink on. Are you guys up for karaoke?"

"No," Bakugo said immediately.

"YES," Todoroki yelled from the backseat.

"What? Todoroki you've thrown up and passed out like 5 times so far. We are _not_ going to fucking _karaoke_. Jesus. Mina, no. Stop bouncing!"

Mina was practically jumping while she clapped her hands, and looked way too fucking giddy. "Okay it's settled then. Two against one. Suck it, Bakugo. So, where do we wanna go? There is that newer place that opened up over on -"

Todoroki leaned forward and cut her off. "Let's just go to my place."

Mina pouted instantly. "But I thought you said you wanted to do karaoke."

"Yeah, but I have a machine at my apartment. And I have stuff to make drinks. Plus, you guys can crash if you want to. I don't care."

Mina squealed with delight and pulled up the GPS on her car's touch screen. She got the address from him and punched it in. A few minutes later they were on their way. Bakugo kept quiet. He didn't really see any point in arguing against going since it wasn't like he wanted to go home anyway. He pressed his forehead against the cool glass of the window. He wanted to go to sleep but Mina and Todoroki wouldn't shut the fuck up about their impromptu slumber party. He attempted to pay attention but he couldn't even concentrate since the Kpop was back on and was distracting as fuck.

"Mina, why do you listen to this shit? You don't even _speak_ Korean?" Bakugo asked with no attempt to hide his disdain for it.

Todoroki popped his head in between them, completely ignoring Bakugo when he yelled for him to put his seatbelt on. "Music is universal. Shh, calm down, I'll put it back on in a moment. Anyway, you don't have to _know_ the language to know what they are _saying. _Oh, turn right at the next light."

A bit breathless Mina said, "I didn't know you were so deep." She paused and looked thoughtful before saying, "I just like how they sometimes make weird noises."

Bakugo banged his head against the window and wondered how the fuck he knew these people.

Todoroki just smiled, apparently pleased by Mina's assessment of him and leaned back into his seat, clicking the belt into place.

It wasn't much longer until they drove into an underground parking garage for an apartment complex that was obviously beyond any type of budget either he or Mina could ever afford. Bakugo's family wasn't poor, by any means. Both of his parents worked in the fashion industry. His mother was a well known costume designer and his father owned a fabric wholesale company who had a long list of famous clientele. Bakugo himself made a good living by working for his father, overseeing shipments and quality inspection control. It wasn't glamorous but he was good at his job and he never had to worry about money. Todoroki's _parking garage _alone made Bakugo question his life choices, because obviously the two men were living in entirely different worlds.

They drove past rows of obnoxiously expensive cars until Todoroki pointed out a space for Mina to pull into. There was literally a gold plated plaque attached to the wall in front of the spot that read: Reserved for Todoroki Family Guest. After parking Mina killed the engine and, because she was anything but polite despite how often she bitched at Bakugo about manners, blurted out, "How fucking rich are you?!"

Todoroki sighed, as if he had to explain this a hundred times. "_I'm _not rich, my father is. This apartment was gifted to me so I'd hate him less." Mina and Bakugo stared at each other, dumbfounded while Todoroki climbed out of the car. They got out and Mina grabbed a bag from her trunk. "A girls always gotta be prepared," she said to Bakugo with a wink while swinging the bright purple weekend bag over her small shoulder. Todoroki waited for them a few feet away next to an elevator. He punched in a code and, after a few seconds, the shiny metallic doors whooshed open. Even the fucking elevator was nicer than necessary with its polished marble floors and soft lighting. A large gold framed mirror greeted them when they entered and Bakugo glanced at their reflections, noting that somehow they _all_ looked out of place here. Todoroki pressed a button, the doors closed and the elevator began to ascend.

When they reached his door Todoroki fumbled in his pockets before finally pulling out a small set of keys. He slid a key into the lock but hesitated and turned his body slightly to face them. "Don't," he paused to swallow, "don't think differently of me okay? This is all my dad and not me."

Bakugo rolled his eyes. "Moron. You think we give a fuck? Just let us in."

"Yeah," Mina said, nodding in agreement. "Open up!"

Todoroki finished unlocking the door and swung it open, letting them walk into the darkness of his apartment first. Once they are both in, Todoroki slid his hand against the wall and pushed on a light switch. The recessed lighting above them came on and they were able to see what the fuck Todoroki was nervous about. The bag Mina held fell on the floor with an graceless _thoomp_.

"This is…"

"Way too fucking much," Bakugo grunted, finishing Mina's sentence.

Todoroki had the decency to look bashful. "I know," he mumbled, "it's ostentatious."

"It's fucking _awesome_ is what I was going to say!" Mina was all smiles as she ran past them and into the living room. "You can see the whole city from up here!" She stood in front of a massive wall of windows with her face and hands pressed against the glass. "_It's so pretty_," she breathed.

Todoroki chuckled beside Bakugo. "You remind me of Izuku right now. He…" Todoroki wasn't laughing anymore and swallowed hard. Bakugo thought he might be holding back tears. Without hesitation, he slapped his hand hard against the other man's back. "Stop with that shit. You got a kitchen somewhere in this dump? I thought we were drinking." Mina shrieked from the living room and ran back to them.

"Drinks! Drinks! Drinks!"

Todoroki smiled as he led them past the living room and through a large entryway. The large kitchen was dominated by a massive island with sleek granite countertops. All the appliances were stainless steel and top of the line. Bakgo couldn't help but be impressed. Mina ran her fingers along the dark walnut cabinetry.

"Can your dad adopt me too?" she asked in a dreamy voice.

"Trust me," Todoroki said while opening the door to a walk in pantry. "You definitely don't need that type of trauma." He disappeared and reemerged with arms full of different bottles of liquor. Mina rushed to help him, grabbing a bottle of vodka and a bottle of tequila out of his arms. "So, I don't know what you guys want to drink." He set his bottles on the counter, lining them up. "But help yourselves. I've got juice and soda in the fridge too. Bakugo, behind you in that cabinet are cups and shot glasses. I don't know what kind of party you're trying to have Ashido."

Mina's eyes glinted devilishly. "Let's play truth, dare or shot."

Bakugo groaned and moved his hands from the cups to the shot glasses.

"What's that?" Todoroki asked, full of genuine innocence.

"It means we're going to fucking die," Bakugo grumbled as he set the glasses down on the counter.

"Oh hush, it ain't that bad. So, here are the rules. We each take turns asking truth or dare. Either you do the dare, answer the question or take a shot."

Todoroki stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm, okay, sure. I'm down."

They all settled on their choice of drink and chaser, bringing them with them and sitting down at a low dining room table off to the side of the room.

Mina poured tequila into a shot glass as she said, "Oh, yeah before we start everyone takes three shots."

Todoroki blanched. "Three?"

Bakugo, who already was setting up his own shots of whiskey, grinned. "Told you you were going to die but your dumbass wanted to play anyway."

He ignored Bakugo and poured cranberry flavored vodka into his shot glasses.

"Alright, everyone ready? One, two, three!"

They each took their shot but only Mina shuddered. They repeat the process and by the third shot, Mina no longer minded the burn.

"Okay, so who's first?" The girl with the pink hair asks. "Todoroki, how about you since you've never played?"

His eyes were already glassy as he shrugged his shoulders. Bakugo looked around, mentally noting where the trash can is since Todoroki is bound to be throwing up again soon.

"Truth or Dare?" asked Mina.

"Dare."

"Okay…." She rubbed her chin for a few seconds before grinning. "I dare you to give Bakugo a kiss."

"No!" Both boys yelled in unison.

"Ooo. Guess that means you both have to take a shot since neither of you will do it."

_This_ was why Bakugo never played this game. Mina was the fucking devil and she knew it. He swallowed down his shot, glaring at her the entire time while she smirked back at him. Todoroki followed suit and Bakugo was pleased that he at least seemed to look a little regretful about agreeing to play.

"Ashido," Todoroki said all serious business, "Truth or Dare?"

She smiled easily. "Dare, of course."

Bakugo leaned over towards Todoroki. "She has almost zero shame. You gotta get her where it hurts or else we're going to be the only ones drinking."

"Okay then…" he smiled wickedly, showing all his teeth. "I dare you to call Sero and tell him you are in love with him."

Mina stiffened. "How the hell do yo-"

"I _do_ listen to Izuku, you know. So, are you going to do it or are you going to take a shot?"

Blushing furiously, Mina took the shot.

Without thinking, Bakugo extended his knuckles towards Todoroki. "That was pretty good, I won't deny it." Todoroki glanced at them, and back at Bakugo, before gently bumping his knuckles against his.

"Quit teaming up! Bakugo, you're up. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Then go ahead and tell the truth about why you hate Midoriya."

That was a fucking low blow and she knew it.

"Mina…" he warned her.

"Isn't this game about getting to know each other better?" She batted her eyelashes, feigning innocence. "But if you're too much of a puss, you can always take the shot."

In a quiet voice Todoroki said, "I'll literally drink the rest of this bottle if you'll tell me."

Mina and Bakugo whipped their heads towards him in astonishment. "I have kind of an idea, but obviously it's one sided and I've wanted to know your version for a long time."

Bakugo squeezed the bottle he was holding tight enough to hurt his hand. He didn't want to be having this conversation, and maybe it was the alcohol making him brave, but he couldn't stop the words from spilling out of him. "What has Deku told you about us?"

Todoroki shrugged. "I don't know? Everything? Maybe nothing? You tell me."

Bakugo loosened his grip on the bottle and then poured himself a shot.

"Puss," Mina teased.

After drinking the shot he slammed the glass down and crossed his arms. "Pfft. No. I just needed a drink if I'm gonna fucking tell it, asshole." He turned his attention back to Torodorki. "So, what do you know?"

The boy was quiet for a moment, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. "Uhh, well, all I've really been told is he hurt you pretty badly and because of that you're allowed to treat him like shit and I'm not allowed to fuck you up."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Mina suddenly got up from the table and shamelessly started to open up Todoroki's fridge. "Do you have anything to eat or should I order some food?" Distracted, he got up to join her. "Hmm, I don't think I really have anything good. Let's order in. How about pizza?" Mina nodded her head vigorously. Pizza was literally her favorite food in the world when she drank. He pulled out his phone and started pulling up an app for a local delivery service.

"How did we go from this," Bakugo gestured to the now abandoned drinks, "to ordering pizza?"

"Uh, because it's the natural progression of drinking. Duh. Anyway let's order and then we can go through your childhood Midoriya dramatic break up thing."

Todoroki dropped his phone with an audible gasp. "Breakup?!" he managed to choke out.

"God, no. Fucking Mina is saying it all wrong." He stood to join them, picking up Todoroki's dropped phone. He navigated to the ordering section and punched in his and Mina's usual order before handing the phone back to Todoroki, who appeared to be frozen in place. "Quit freaking out and order something."

"So that explains the pictures…" He was looking towards the entryway they came in, like he wanted to leave the room.

"What are you talking about?" Bakugo asked.

"Talk after, Pizza NOW." Mina grabbed the phone and looked up at them expectantly. "What do you want?"

"I genuinely don't care. Anything. No, wait, cheesy bread. Oh and buffalo wings. Let me grab something, I'll be right back." Todoroki left the room and Mina selected his order from the menu. After a minute she yelled after Todoroki that the delivery guy would be here in about 30 minutes but he was already walking back into the room holding a beat up photo album. Bakugo recognized it immediately and it made his fists ball up in anger.

"Why does he still have that? Actually, why the fuck do _you_ have it?" Bakugo leapt forward and took it out of Todoroki's hands. He wanted to throw it in the trash like he did all those years ago but his hands moved against his will, opening to the first page where a middle school aged set of boys grinned up at him.

"Izuku lives here... or did live here, I don't really know what's going on anymore. But he's always had that album and refused to let me toss it."

"Why would you want to throw it away, look how cute they are!" Mina gushed next to Bakugo, looking at the pictures Bakugo is flipping through.

Todoroki cocked an eyebrow. "Why the hell would I want my boyfriend to have an entire album of pictures with a guy who constantly gives him shit." He looked at Bakugo, and seemed frustrated. "Bakugo, you're seriously an asshole to him for no reason and I don't get it. Izuku won't tell me what he did but it's obviously bad enough that he thinks he actually deserves to be treated like this by you. He cares about you an-"

"Deku is a fucking liar," Bakugo seethed. "You guys all think he's a fucking peach but you _don't know_ the real _Izuku Midoriya._" He spit his name out like a curse and slid the photo album away from him. He turned his back to them and slammed himself back down at the table and began pouring shots into all three of their glasses. "Take a drink with me and I'll tell you what happened."

Todoroki and Mina joined him at the table and did as he asked. Bakugo stared at his hands, unsure if he even wanted to tell them. The liquor running through his veins seemed to unhinge his jaw and the words start pouring out.

"I've know Deku since we were around four maybe five. We were best friends," he sighed almost wistfully at the memory before turning to them. "And if you ever repeat that I'll murder you both. So, okay. There we are, me and shitty Deku together all the fucking time. Our moms are friends even and we're at each other's houses more than our own and everything is going great until it all goes to shit." Bakugo hated himself for sniffling so he took a shot to make up for it. He wasn't looking at the other two sitting at the table but he thought he heard them take their own drinks as well. He continued, even though his throat felt tight. "One day, during the summer before high school we're just hanging out playing games or some shit and he asks me if I liked him. Like, if I _liked_ him. I didn't know what to say, so I say no. And he gets so fucking sad and I didn't know what to do. I _did_ fucking like him, okay! He was my best friend but did I want to kiss him and shit?! No! I didn't fucking think of _anyone_ that way until Kirishima. So, for the first time ever, he told me to get out of his house. When I got home I try to call him and tell him what I meant and his mom says he doesn't want to come to the phone and he doesn't fucking talk to me for like two weeks." Bakugo felt himself amping up, recalling all those memories from so long ago. "So, during those two weeks in summer, apparently his shitty ass dad comes back. He was always popping in and out of his life but this time he stayed for longer. I don't know, but during those two weeks I kept going back to his house. Everyday I kept asking and everyday his dad or mom would basically tell me to fuck off. I'm at home when my mom drops in and gives me a pack of photos. Remember when you used to have to get them developed?" He didn't wait for them to answer and just kept on talking. "So I see all these pictures of us and I get an idea. If the bastard won't let me talk to him, maybe he'll let me _show_ him how much I care."

"I didn't know you were such a romantic, 'Suki."

"Shut the fuck up, Mina. Do you want me to finish or not?"

Todoroki reached out and tapped the top of Mina's hand. "Please, I want to hear this."

She sighed and poured herself a drink.

"Okay, right. So I go through all our pictures and and make an entire fucking album for him. I head to his house for the millionth time and I've got this speech prepared and everything. I was going to get my friend back. So I knock and his dickhead dad answers and says Deku isn't home. But I fucking _see_ the bastard sneaking down the hallway so I push past his dad and run up to him." Bakugo swallowed, and rubbed at his eyes. "So I give him that fucking album and say something like, 'I do fucking like you, stop not talking to me' or some shit and the next thing I know his dad is throwing me out of the house calling me a fucking faggot and to stay away from his son."

Mina got up from her chair and sat next to Bakugo, wrapping her arms around his waist as he buried his face in his hands. She pressed her forehead against his shoulder and held him while he composed himself. Todoroki made a noise. Bakugo lifted his head up, wiping at the few tears that fell.

"That whole situation is super shitty, but his dad seemed more like the one you should hate." Todoroki said, in a soft voice, still wondering why Bakugo's anger was directed at Deku.

In a bitter voice Bakugo said, "That wasn't the worst part." He coughed a little, clearing his throat and Mina removed her arms but kept her hand on his back, trying to be supportive. "So Deku let's his dad toss me out, but I couldn't really blame him for that since his dad was a big dude and we were 14 years old. I didn't know what to do in that situation except go home. Later that night Deku's mom comes by to visit my mom. She gives me back the photo album, saying something like, until his dad bails it probably shouldn't be in the house. It was so fucking embarrassing. Anyway, we're about to start high school and I figure I would give the album back to him when I saw him in school. After all, I _did _make it for him. So I'm waiting for him at the front gate holding on to his stupid book and he finally shows up. His dad is dropping him off and when he sees me he loses his shit. In front of everyone, on my first day of high school, this asshole yells at me again. He's screaming about how Deku isn't allowed to hang out with someone like me, that he doesn't want to be around me anymore because I'm disgusting. Finally, some teachers show up but not before everyone around us hears that I'm some son-corrupting faggot who's bound for Hell. So they're making him leave and I'm fucking scared and I reach out for Deku because, fuck, he's my best friend and he must be freaking out hearing him dad saying that evil shit too. And when I do, he fucking _shoves _me and I fall over because I'm not expecting it, ya know? He literally is standing over me and he fucking says, 'You heard my dad, I'm not allowed to be friends with someone gross like you. Don't ever talk to me again.'" Bakugo let out a shaky sigh, relieved that the story was over. Mina wiped her own eyes now, and Bakugo gave her a small pat on the leg. "Why are _you _crying stupid?"

"Because it's fucking sad."

"Yeah," Todoroki chimed in. "Really fucking sad, actually. But I don't understand how you came to even talk again after that?"

"Well, eventually Deku's mom kicked his dad out. And Deku tried to be my friend again after that. But honestly, how could I be? He was supposed to stick up for me, for himself, I don't know. But I just hated him for it and I've never been able to let it go. It just fucked me up for a long time how he could say that shit to me."

Todoroki looked thoughtful before saying, "Do you think maybe he was trying to protect you from his dad?"

Bakugo scoffed. "Whoa, you really are whipped. How are you even able to paint him as a fucking hero after that?"

"You know, that kind of makes sense," Mina agreed. "That definitely fits his personality more."

Bakugo rolled his eyes. He was done talking about this. "Okay, well I'm over this shit. Now you know and if you ever repeat this to anyone-"

"-you'll kill us. Yeah, we got it."

Before he could say anything back, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, foods here!" Mina hopped up and then looked back at the boys. "Get up you two, I'm gonna need help. Also, we used your account Todoroki since you already had it open. Sorry!" She didn't look very sorry as she ran through the doorway, surprisingly graceful for someone who's drank multiple shots in a short amount of time.

Todoroki smiled after her and then glanced at Bakugo who was still sitting, "I like her. You're lucky to have such a good friend."

Rolling his eyes, Bakugo stood up and said, "She's annoying as fuck. And she's your friend too, stupid," before walking to go help Mina.

When he got to the door he could see the delivery boy was struggling. He held a large pizza bag and two plastic bags as well. "What else did you get Mina?!" Bakugo asked, exasperated.

"Shhh, we deserve this. Todoroki come here, you've got to sign for this."

Todoroki walked in behind Bakugo to sign the receipt while Mina took the plastic bags and handed them to Bakugo. One has two two liters of soda, the other plastic utensils, paper plates, napkins and an assortment of crushed pepper packets and parmesan cheese. He set them on the living room coffee table and sat on the large sectional sofa that faced a huge flat screen TV that is mounted to the wall. Not before long, the other two are next to him, food piled on the table. Suddenly he realized he was famished as he eagerly grabbed for a slice of pizza.

They didn't talk for a few minutes as they all dug in. Each one letting out drunken appreciative moans with each new bite of food. Nothing tastes as good as greasy food after a long night of drinking and unloading emotional baggage.

Mina broke the silence when she eyed the karaoke machine set up on the entertainment center. "I almost forgot! I almost forgot!" She squealed in delight. She bounced up, pizza forgotten for the moment and ran to grab the mic. Todoroki picked up a remote laying on the coffee table and the giant TV screen illuminated. After a few short instructions, Todoroki tought Mina how to turn on the machine and how to choose a song. She became absorbed in the task and Bakugo used the distraction to ask Todoroki a question.

"So, where _is_ Deku? I thought you said you guys lived together."

Todoroki looked a little bit uncomfortable. "Well, after our fight he has been at his mom's house, as far as I know."

Before Bakugo could think of anything else, Mina suddenly pulled him to his feet. "You first! It's already picked, c'mon!"

"God, you're so _annoying_! I don't want to."

Todoroki chirped up from the couch, "Why, do you have performance anxiety?" The two-faced bastard smirked at him.

"Yeah, 'Suki? Can't get it up?"

Bakugo shook his head at her. "You know that's not how double meanings work right? They have to actually be hidden. You can't just go straight for dick jokes."

"Well, we all know you are straight into dick."

Todoroki and Mina high-fived each other before falling backwards onto their seats in fits of laughter.

_Fucking losers. _

"Shut the hell up and get ready to be blown the fuck away."

The song started and Bakugo actually found himself having a good time despite the ridiculous song Mina chose.

"_Tell me whyyyyyy, ain't nothing but a heartacheeeee" _he sang into the mic while Todoroki and Mina cheer from the couch. "_Tell me whyyyyyy, ain't nothing but a mistake. Tell me why I never wanna hear you sayyyy…."_

Everyone in the room sang with him, "_I want it that waaaaaay."_

Bakugo laughed along with them, and when Mina screamed out, "Do the thing with your hips!" He actually did. Gyrating them around in a way that was supposed to be provocative, but probably looked ridiculous due to the amount of alcohol he'd drunk, while they both catcall from the couch.

They continue to take turns, singing stupid songs, laughing at and with each other. They picked at the too-much food Mina ordered and eventually they got tired because someone suggested a movie. They all agreed to one and Todoroki put it on for them before sitting back on the couch. The alcohol and fuzzy feelings of friendship encouraged them to sit extra close to each other and within seconds of the opening scene Bakugo began falling asleep with Mina's head on his shoulder and Todoroki's arm pressed against his. His last thought, before succumbing to the heavy pull of sleep is, "I wish Kirishima was here."


	6. Chapter 6

When Bakugo opened his eyes he immediately wished he hadn't. He was laying on his back, Mina sprawled across his lap, her face tinted blue in the dim light of the television screen as he looked at her. She looked peaceful. Sleeping sweetly, snoring softly, and blissfully unaware of the anguish he felt. His head spun, his hand throbbed, his stomach churned, and the need to pee growing with intensity with each passing second, maybe the reason why he woke up in the first place. He was also hit with the memory of what happened last night. What he did, what he said, what he fucking ruined. He fucked up in so many ways, it was almost comical. The weight of his actions felt heavy enough to crush him into the couch he was laying on, and if he had his way, he'd let them. Unfortunately, he lived through the night, and because of that, he would have to suck it up and deal with the consequences of his goddamned actions.

But before his brain could even begin to piece together any type of plan to pull him out of his own self-caused troubles, his bladder panged uncomfortably. Trying to be as gentle as possible, he slipped his legs out from under Mina and, with careful hands, he moved her so he could get into a sitting position. She stirred slightly, letting out a small sigh, but her snoring started up again so he knew he at least hadn't woken her up. Despite such small movements, the action made him dizzy enough that he needed to reach out and hold on to the coffee table to avoid falling over. The hand gripping the table stung with pain but his bladder screamed at him to find a bathroom, and because pissing his pants was the last thing he fucking needed, he willed his body to stand. Todoroki's apartment was dark and still unfamiliar, even though he spent the entire night getting drunk in it. He vaguely remembered going to the bathroom last night, and with his good hand stretching out and feeling along the walls of a short hallway, he thankfully found it again without much difficulty.

After relieving himself, he went to the sink to wash his hands and finally inspect the damage. Bakugo turned on the cold water, letting the coolness wash over his definitely fucking broken hand. _Jesus Christ, you're such a fucking idiot. _He glared at his bruised, swollen knuckles before turning his eyes up to stare at his own shitty reflection. His blonde hair was a tangled mess, his skin blotchy from sleep and drinking all night, but his eyes were the worst part. Even he couldn't deny how fucking sad they looked and it made him sick. They reminded him of Kirishima. How disgusted he was with Bakugo, how fucking _done_ he was with him. Sighing heavily, Bakugo couldn't say that he didn't get it. If he was in Kiri's place, he wouldn't want anything to do with him right now either. The annoyingly familiar sting of tears pricked at the corners of his eyes and to avoid them from falling Bakugo used his non-fucked up hand to splash some of the icy water on his face. The sharpness of the temperature jolted him awake and the shock of it was almost painful. He cupped some water into his hand and brought it to his lips so he could rinse his mouth out. Once he was finished, he felt a little better, despite the pain in his hand, his head, and his stomach. He deserved much worse than this, so this punishment seemed minor. Bakugo flexed his right hand and hissed as the sharp pain shot through his body. _Yep, definitely broken. _Well, he did punch a wall multiple times. And possibly Sero, but that part was unfortunately a little fuzzy. He's wanted to punch Sero before, and it was a shame that it might have happened and he didn't even fully remember it. He _should_ apologize, but that soy sauce-faced bastard probably deserved it, so whatever.

Figuring that he's lingered in the bathroom long enough, Bakugo opened the door and stepped into the hall after flicking off the light. He was about to make his way to the kitchen to scrounge for some ice, and then maybe crash back on the couch to hopefully sleep a little bit longer, but the sound of voices caught him off guard. Glancing down the hallway, he could see an open door. Though there were no lights on, Bakugo was certain that the voices came from Todoroki's bedroom. It only took a second before he registered that Todoroki was talking on the phone with the speaker on.

"When are you going to come home?"

"_I don't...I don't know… I don't even know if that is my home anymore, Shoto."_

This was definitely a private phone conversation that Bakugo wanted no part of, and he tried to creep down the hallway as quietly as possible. He was almost to the living room when he heard his name brought up and he couldn't help but to freeze and listen, good intentions thrown out the window.

"Bakugo told me that you and I, we're fixable. I'm going to fix this- us. Let me fix it, please." Todoroki's voice was pleading, no, closer to begging and it was so fucking pathetic and sad, but Bakugo couldn't help himself from inching a little bit closer to the open door. Maybe it was the drinks, maybe it was the oversharing of personal information, maybe it was just the weird circumstances that brought them together, but either way, Bakugo just wanted to help stop the obvious pain Todoroki was in.

"_Wait, what do you mean Bakugo told you? Kacchan? Since when did you two hang out?"_

"WHO CARES?" Todoroki's voice, which was normally quiet, went suddenly shrill and borderline hysterical. "I'm sitting here trying to get you to come home, trying to get you to talk to me in person, trying to FIX US and you want to focus on why I'm hanging out with Bakugo? Are you _kidding_ me?"

The line went silent for a beat and then in a harsh voice, Deku finally said, "_Don't you dare yell at me, Shoto. You were the one who broke us up, remember? And then tonight...don't get me started on tonight. Do you want to talk about that guy I heard you were with? Actually, you know what, nevermind. I don't want to hear it. I got to go-"_

"Don't hang up!" Todoroki said desperately. "Please, don't. Just let me explain everything, please. Please, just come home and we can talk about this and-"

"_No." _He was quiet again, and even from this far away Bakugo could hear Deku sniffling over the line. "_I just can't tonight, Shoto. Okay? Look, it's like four in the morning and I need to go."_

"Don't leave me, Izuku."

"_You left me first." _

"No, I- Wait, hello? Izuku? Izuku?!"

Bakugo heard a choked sob and his feet moved before his brain did, because suddenly he was at the threshold of Todoroki's bedroom. Peering into the room, he called out into the dark, "Todoroki? Are you okay?" To his right was one of the largest beds he'd ever seen and in the center, lying face up was Todoroki, who ignored him. Bakugo walked into his room anyway and made his way to the side of his bed. "Hey man, I wasn't trying to eavesdrop-"

"But you did." His voice was flat, devoid of emotion yet the accusation was clear.

Heat rose to Bakugo's face. Yeah, he _did_ but he didn't _plan _on it. Doesn't that count?

There was a large window to the left, and even though the blinds were drawn, enough light from the moon or the city, or both, pooled in through the slits and the illumination allowed Bakugo to see Todoroki's face. His eyes were scrunched closed, he was biting his lip, and the soft light from the window made the tears rolling down his face almost sparkle in the near darkness of his bedroom. It broke Bakugo's heart. Which surprised even him, but he _knew_ this feeling. And maybe it was selfish of him, but he just wanted Todoroki to stop crying. To man up and either call that prick back, or drag him back to the apartment because his pain felt just like his own and it fucking killed him. He couldn't help but to think of Kirishima, and he couldn't stop his brain from putting himself in Todoroki's position. What would he fucking do if Kirishima told him he wasn't coming home? He shuddered at the thought and wanted to push it as far out of his brain as possible.

"Move over," Bakugo demanded before climbing onto the bed next to him. Todoroki didn't move, so Bakugo shoved him to make room for himself.

"Hey!" Todoroki protested before wiping at his eyes. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Being a friend, dumbass." Bakugo glared at him, daring him to question his declaration of friendship. The statement seemed to shock Todoroki enough to get him to stop crying, but he didn't say anything. Bakugo leaned his back against the headboard, and stretched his legs out, getting comfortable. Bakugo closed his own eyes as he racked his brain, trying to think about what Mina or Kirishima would do in a situation like this. Surely they would say something fucking nice, something comforting?

Todoroki cut off his train of thought before he got the chance to say anything. "You aren't very good at this whole friend thing, are you?" Beside him, Bakugo could _feel_ Torodoki's scoff. "Aren't you supposed to say encouraging words or something?"

"Listen up asshole, you want some encouragement? Go wake Mina up. But, if you want someone to be with you right now and be fucking honest with you and tell you the shit you need to hear, then I'm who you got right now."

That seemed to shut him up.

Todoroki shifted next to him, rolling over to his side so he could prop his head up and look at Bakugo. He wiped at his face again, hastily clearing away any remaining moisture. "Why _are_ you doing this? What's in it for you?" It was a fair question. Up until now, they'd hardly talked, barely acknowledged each other, and now Bakugo was in his bed after a night of heavy drinking and karaoke. It would've probably been more odd if Todoroki _didn't _ask him that. Still, Bakugo took the time to really think about it before answering him.

"Because we're the same."

"Huh?"

"Well, obviously I'm much better looking than you, and probably-"

"Are you _serious-"_

"Better at like everything you've ever tried, but still, we're kind of the same." He paused, and gloated at Todoroki's obvious exasperation before continuing. "Look, when I saw you drunk as fuck waiting for that bus I just _got you. _I understood, ya know? You and Deku are going through some shit, same as me and Kiri. And yeah, we've known each other for a long time without actually _knowing _each other, but fuck it. We know each other now, so might you as well get used to it, dickhead."

"Is this how you make your friends? You throw rocks at them, call them names, and then climb into bed with them?"

Bakugo pretended to think about it, before shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah, basically."

A small chuckle escaped from Todoroki before saying, "You're a disaster."

"Yeah, basically," Bakugo repeated himself with a grin. This time, they both laughed and for whatever reason, they couldn't stop. It was so light and airy, and though it was unexpected, it was exactly what they needed to break the through the heaviness of their aching hearts. By the time they were able to catch their breath, Bakugo had tears in his eyes and Todoroki had somehow nearly fallen off the giant-ass bed. As he crawled back to where Bakugo sat he threw him a small smile before flopping backwards to lay on his back.

"You know," he said while stifling a yawn, "there are worse people I could be the same as."

"True. But don't get too cocky. I'm still better looking than you."

"God, how do people stand you?" Todoroki asked while adjusting his pillow, settling in for sleep.

Bakugo, too lazy and too comfortable to move back to the living room, stretched until he lied almost flat on his back, his head hitting a pillow he didn't realize he was already sitting on.

"Have you even _seen_ how good looking I am?"

"Yeah, yeah. Remind me not to fall in love." Todoroki yawned again, and in a much smaller voice said, "Uh, seriously though, thanks for being here. You aren't that bad of a friend, after all."

His eyes suddenly felt heavy and he couldn't stop them from closing. "You're gonna be okay, Todoroki."

"You too, Bakugo."

Just as the early morning light of a new dawn started leaking in between the blinds, Bakugo and Todoroki fell asleep.

~

A shriek startled Bakugo awake. Jolting up, he blinked stupidly at the small pink creature pointing a finger at him.

Mina's voice was thick with betrayal as she yelled from the doorway, "You guys are the worst! I woke up _alone_ and _cold _and come in here to find you two all cozy and buddy-buddy. What the hell?!"

"Too loud…" Todoroki grumbled from underneath a pillow he jammed over his ears.

Bakugo agreed and flipped Mina off but pain licked up his hand, making him curse out loud. It definitely woke him up and, despite the pain, he realized that the second round of sleep really did him well. He felt a lot better than he did earlier, even with Mina yelling like a lunatic, and it was a pleasant surprise. Mina was suddenly next to him, her own hand reaching out to gingerly grab at his injured one. "Bakugo," she scolded, "Is this from when you were hitting the wall? Why didn't you say how bad it was? You probably-no, definitely need to go to the hospital." Her hands were cool against his swollen hand and it felt good. He moved to sit up, gently pushing her out of the way so he could swing his legs over the edge of the bed. She still examined his hand as he shrugged his shoulders at her.

"I didn't really feel it until I woke up."

She furrowed her brows at him, disbelief clear on her face. "Your hand is the size of a baseball mitt, stupid. What do you mean you didn't _feel_ this?"

"He did drink enough to kill a horse. We should be more surprised that he's alive." Todoroki was propped up on his elbow, apparently awake now. "But, that does look pretty bad."

Bakugo rolled his eyes at the both of them, taking his hand back from Mina and standing up. "Okay, mom and dad, thanks for the concern." He pulled his arms over his head, stretching until his joints popped, the noise bringing him a surge of satisfaction, and turned to look back at Todoroki. "And for the record, I'm pretty sure you drank more than I did. How are _you_ alive?"

"Dunno, but I wish I wasn't," he said while rubbing his eyes with his fists.

"Big same," Bakugo agreed.

Mina scowled at both of them. "You two are just a pair of sweet peaches, aren't you?"

Bakugo shrugged at her while Todoroki dragged himself out of bed. His hair was a multi colored mess of tangles and his eyes were half closed over a pair of dark bags. He really looked awful, but Bakugo didn't comment about it because he was positive he looked just as shitty. Todoroki rubbed his face before giving himself a couple slaps, his cheeks twinging pink. "Alright, I'm up," he said, convincing no one.

"Well it's like 10 in the morning so we all really should be. What do you guys want to eat for breakfast?!" Mina asked, overexcited, as always. For someone so small, it was really a wonder how obsessed she was with eating.

"We should probably get Bakugo's hand looked at," Todoroki said while walking into a large walk-in closet. They heard him rummaging around and sliding what sounded like hangers on a rack. "Plus," he spoke through a yawn, "I need to take a shower and wake up before I do anything. You guys are welcome to do the same. Here." He walked out of the closet, holding a t-shirt for Bakugo to take. "I think it'll fit you."

Bakugo glowers at the gesture. The fuck? "I don't want to wear your clothes," he said, face reddening.

"Fine. If you want to continue to look homeless by all means, do you." Todoroki smirked and Mina chortled next to Bakugo. Her hand slapped Bakugo's back and she pushed him forward,

"Borrow his damn shirt. Yours looks gross."

Bakugo wanted to put up a bigger fight but he was too tired, his shirt _was _stained, and smelled like old liquor. "Thanks, I guess," he mumbled while snatching the tee from Todoroki's outstretched hand.

"You guess? How many times do I have to talk about your manners? It won't kill you to be polite!"

"It might," Bakugo joked while dodging a slap aimed towards him.

"In that case, maybe you _should_ try to be polite," Todoroki mused out loud while stroking his chin. Bakugo tried to glare at the scar-faced bastard, but when Todoroki gave him a shit-eating grin and a wink, he couldn't. Out of pure habit Bakugo, raised his hand automatically to flip him off and then instantly winced at the pain. Todoroki looked like he wanted to laugh but when he saw Bakugo's face he swallowed it down, quickly looking away and busied his hands with what looked like set of clothes he must have gathered for himself. Mina sighed behind him and when he looked at her, her arms were folded and she had her mom-face on. _Ugh. _

"Okay then, it's settled. We'll go get ready and then field trip to the hospital. Let's go, 'Suki." She pulled him out of Todoroki's bedroom before he even got the chance to protest. Todoroki called out the location of his towels as Mina shoved him into the hallway bathroom.

"Jesus Min, you don't have to be so pushy."

"Well someone needs to take care of you. Look at your damn hand. God. You really are the worst, you know that?"

He really _did_ know that, but she didn't wait for him to answer her.

"Let me grab my bag real quick, I've got a pair of your boxers."

"The fuck?!" Bakugo sputtered at her. Why the hell did she have that?

Fisting her hand on her hip, she looked at him like he was stupid. "Don't look so shocked. I always keep shit for you in my overnight bag. _What?_ I'm with you like 90% of the time and it just makes sense! Just be grateful!" She left the bathroom, huffing down the hall to wherever the fuck she dropped her bag. A bag with his fucking boxers in it. He rolled his eyes, because at least that caused him zero pain. Even though his best friend was fucking weird, the idea of taking a shower and putting on clean boxers sounded amazing and he _should_ be grateful. Like Hell he'd ever give her the satisfaction of telling her, though.

A few moments later, Mina was back, carrying her overnight bag. She immediately pulled out small bottles and lined them up in the enormous walk-in shower that Bakugo somehow didn't notice until now. She went back into her bag and, sure enough, there was a smaller orange bag labeled "4 Stupid Suki" in black sharpie that she pulled out and left on the counter. She raised an eyebrow at him, as if challenging him to comment on her choice of labeling. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep his mouth shut.

"Shampoo and soap is in the shower," she directed while leaning down to open up the bathroom cupboard and pull out a towel, which she left on the counter. "Here's a towel. All of your unmentionables are in that bag and, I guess you're good. Wait, are you going to need help since your hand is all jacked?"

"God, no! Get out, you psychopath!"

She looked doubtful. "Don't be prideful, if you need help just ask."

He hated that pitying look in her eyes. It made him feel weak. "Yes, okay I know. I'm a fucking grown-ass man, I can handle a shower. Goodbye." With his good hand he escorted her out of the bathroom before closing the door quickly behind her. God, she was so _annoying. _Still, besides Kirishima, she was the greatest person he knew and he smiled at the bathroom door, picturing her fuming behind it.

Todoroki's shower was a goddamn modern marvel. He'd never seen so many shower heads outside of a home improvement store, and once they were all on, well, it took every ounce of willpower he could muster to step out of it once he was finished bathing. After drying off, Bakugo rummaged through the bag Mina had for him and was actually touched at her thoughtfulness. Clean socks, boxers and even a brand new toothbrush with it's own mini tube of toothpaste were crammed inside and, though she pissed him off to no end, he told himself he was going to pay her back somehow. His brain immediately jumped to Sero, and a plan formed. He already owed Sero for helping him not puke, and for probably punching him in the face, so he could kill two birds with one stone. He'd get those two idiots together and they'd be even.

Bakugo finished getting ready with a little difficulty, due to only being able to use one hand, but managed just the same and without help, thank you very much. Stepping out of the bathroom, he walked down the short hall and into the living room. Todoroki was already finished and sat next to Mina, who was stuffing her face with cold leftover pizza. She grabbed one of the slices and waved it at Bakugo to take.

"-ere," she said around swallowing a large bite.

"Wow, and you want to give me shit about _my _manners?" Bakugo smirked at her while taking the pizza she offered.

"Shut up. Oh, and here's your phone. I think you got a message or something. I heard it go off." She slid his phone across the coffee table towards him as he moved to sit on the couch next to Todoroki. He took a bite and, even though it was cold and slightly hard from being left out all night, it tasted like heaven. He finished the slice quickly and reached for another one just as Mina hopped up.

"I guess I should get ready." She looked down at Todoroki, who was absentmindedly going through his own phone while nibbling on the end of a piece of cold cheesy bread. "Thanks for letting us come hangout and crash here by the way, I appreciate it. Plus, it was fun, even with 'Suki's sad storytime."

He looked up and gave her a small smile. "You're welcome. I'm glad for it, it's been... very pleasant." She smiled at him, the smile that made her nose scrunch up and made the room feel a bit warmer for a second, before turning and walking into the bathroom, the door closing softly behind her.

"I'm pretty sure I'm gay, but if I ever wanted to flip sides…" Todoroki trailed off, staring at the spot Mina stood in just a moment before.

"Trust me," Bakugo said, chewing around his last bite of pizza, "you'll go back to dick real quick after dealing with her." Bakugo didn't even blink as Todoroki choked on his drink.

As he swallowed his bite, he used his now free hand to pick up his phone. Sure enough, his phone's notification light blinked. He was nervous as he unlocked it, positive it was going to be from his friends, going over all of the previous night's bullshit. He had three voice messages and a few texts, the latest one from Sero just a few minutes ago. He opened his text inbox, the first ones were from Kaminari.

**Denki: **yooooooooo Bakubro y did u leave?

**Denki: **LMAO u fucked Sero up ? ﾟﾑﾊ? ﾟﾘﾂ

**Denki: **Shima mad drunk & looking for u

**Denki: **What time do 24 hour Denny's close?

**Denki: **my bad bro u not goggle i been drinking ?

Bakugo huffed at his texts. _Moron._ He reread the message about Kirishima. What the hell did Kaminari _mean?_ Was Kirishima mad? Or super drunk? Maybe both? God, Kaminari's texts were worse than talking to him in person. He went back to his inbox and opened his message from Sero, hoping it'll give him actual information.

**Sero: **Text Mina. She's worried about your punchy drunk ass

**Sero: **no hard feelings tho. U hit like a bitch ? ﾟﾘﾎ?

The next text from him was sent just a little while ago and it made Bakugo burst out laughing. It was a picture of Sero frowning into the camera, sporting a very noticeable black eye, and the text underneath said: **fuck u very much **

Bakugo immediately sent a text back.

**Me: **thought you said I hit like a bitch? No hard feelings though, right? ?

Todoroki stared at Bakugo with a quizzical expression on his face. Bakugo indulged him and leaned over, showing him his phone. His eyes scanned the texts quickly and his brows furrowed.

"Wait," he said, sounding confused. "I thought Sero was your friend?"

"Yeah? And?"

"But… you punched him?"

"Yeah, _annnnnd?_"

Todoroki just shook his head at him, settling back into the couch. "I don't know if I'm safe being friends with you."

"Pussy," Bakugo said, rolling his eyes as he started clicking through his phone to pull up his voicemails. He had three messages, all from an unknown number. Something clicked in his brain and he asked Todoroki, "Hey, is this number familiar?" and read the phone number out loud.

Recognition was clear on his face as he said, "I'm pretty sure that is Izuku's number."

Bakugo was pissed that the fucker had his number, but then it hit him. _Eijiro. _He had been hanging out with that little green haired idiot, and maybe he was the one who called him. He pressed play on the first voicemail and clear as day, Kirishima's voice spoke into his ear. "_Hello? Baku? Shit, he didn't even answer. Well fuck. I'm gonna call him back. Yeah, yeah I'm gonna. Okay, hello? Wait, I didn't even hang up hold o-"_

He was clearly drunk and it was cute as hell and goddamn if he didn't fucking miss him. He pressed play on the second voicemail.

"_Really? You can't pick up the phone? You know that I'm mad at YOU, right? Shut up Midoriya, he can too hear me…." _There was a pause and he was clearly listening to something Deku was saying because even though he couldn't make out the exact words the mumble was definitely him. "_Okay, you're right. Oi, are you listening future Bakugo? When you get this message go fuck yourself. And not even in a sexy way. SHHH, MIDORIYA I'M ON THE PHONE! Ha! Yes, of course I want more beer, duh." _Kirishima stopped talking to gasp loudly. "_Sero my man, did someone rock your shit?" _There is a pause again. "_Baku-"_

The voicemail cut off before Kirishima could reprimand him. His finger hovered over the play button on the last voicemail. He knew he needed to play it and get it over with, but he already anticipated how pissed Kiri was going to be. With a resigned sigh, he pressed play and pulled his phone back up to his ear.

"_You little shit. I can't believe you. No wait, I actually can. Look, I don't care how fucking hot you are, you aren't _allowed _to just do whatever you want! I am so sick of you just being an asshole to everyone all the time. Here's my fucking ultimatum. Are you listening? Okay. One, you have to be friends with Midoriya. YES, I TOLD HIM THAT QUIT SCREAMING. Two, stop hitting my friends. And three I need some romance and I don't care how gay you think it is! Huh? Wanting to be loved IS manly, shut the hell up, Midoriya. Anyway, man the fuck up damnit or we are done, you hear me? Done. Also I'm gonna hit you when I see you. Okay, love you, bye."_

Bakugo pressed the top edge of his phone to his forehead. The pressure helped alleviate the new headache forming on top of his old one. He couldn't even be mad, _he _was the one who caused all this stupid drama. He really should let Kirishima hit him. It would probably make the both of them feel better. Closing his eyes, he flopped back against the sofa, tossing his phone aside next to him.

"That bad, huh?"

"Honestly," Bakugo mused. "It could have been a lot worse. But I've got a lot of shit to make up for and I don't even know how to start." Kirishima did say he loved him, so things weren't totally destroyed. Hope blossomed in his chest. Kiri, as drunk as he was, still laid out exactly what he wanted. Bakugo had an opportunity to actually make it up to him and there was no fucking way he was going to screw this up.

Todoroki turned his head to look out the window and, after a dramatic sigh, he said in a voice barely above a whisper, "I know what you mean." _God_. Bakugo wasn't ready to get all mopey again. Not when he just started to pep up himself. Just as he was about to kick Todoroki out of his mood, his phone buzzed.

**Sero: **ur an asshole. Where are you?

**Me: **Todoroki's

**Sero: **Thats a weird fuckin typo

**Me: **not a typo dipshit

**Sero: ? **wtf

**Sero: **pic or it didn't happen

Bakugo clicked his tongue against his teeth in annoyance. Why would he lie about something so stupid? Pointing his camera at Todoroki, who still stared out into the distance, like an old widow waiting for her lover to return from the war, he snapped a quick pic before sending it off to Sero. There. That should shut him up. As he waited for a reply, Mina stepped out of the hallway, bag slung over her shoulder, looking a little frantic as she rushed back towards them, her wet hair dripping on her shoulders, leaving little splotches on her shirt.

"Work just called me, I gotta go in. Apparently, no one can freaking cover." She eyed the leftovers and started hastily piling the empty containers on top of each other. "So, we gotta go like now if you need me to take you home." Todoroki, ever the gentleman, shook himself from his reverie and hopped up to place his hand on hers, stopping her.

"Leave it. I've got a housekeeper."

Of course he did.

"Plus," His eyes darted towards Bakugo, "he really should see a doctor. I'll take him, don't worry about it." He sounded super pleased with himself and Bakugo noticed that he hadn't taken his hand off of Mina's. _You smooth gay bastard_. Well, he wasn't about to switch teams for his best friend, not on his fucking watch. He kicked the back of Todoroki's knee, and he nearly fell over from the impact, dropping Mina's hand to catch himself. Bakugo smiled smugly to himself, giving himself a mental pat on the back. _You're welcome, Sero. _

Gasping, Todoroki glared at Bakugo, who feigned innocence. "What the hell was that for?"

"You can't make me go to the hospital."

Mina, fed up with his shit, walked up to him and, without any type of warning, reached out and squeezed Bakugo's hand once. The noise that escaped his body was the most unmanly sound he'd ever fucking made and he was thankful for the first time ever that Kirishima was nowhere near him to hear it. As he cradled his broken hand, gasping like an idiot on Todoroki's couch, she leaned down to meet him at eye level. There was a hard glint in her eyes as she said in a voice hard as ice, "You WILL go to the doctor or I will fucking destroy you." He actually shivered. _Fucking evil bitch. _

She leaned over, and this time, more prepared, Bakugo flinched away from her. Once again her hand shot out, but she grabbed the back of his head, pulling him close so she could press a kiss to his forehead. "I hurt you because I love you. Don't mess with me 'Suki. Go to the hospital."

"Bitch," was all Bakugo was able to choke out. She had the fucking nerve to wink at him and, even though he hated her guts, he also admired what a badass move the whole thing was.

Todoroki just looked back and forth at their exchange and, with words just meant for Bakugo, he said, "You're right. I am better off staying gay."

"Fucking told you, idiot."

~

After Mina left, Todoroki thoughtfully brought Bakugo an ice pack. He accepted it eagerly and pressed it to his knuckles until the cold killed some of the sharper pain, leaving instead an icy throb. Grateful for the small relief, he found himself thanking Todoroki and actually meaning it. Todoroki just shrugged as he grabbed a couple things from his entryway table and crammed them into his pockets. Once they were both ready to go, Bakugo followed him back down the hallway and out the door. As they hit the elevator, Bakugo noted how peaceful it was being in Todoroki's presence. Even in his own head it sounded stupid, but that didn't stop it from being true. Everyone else was so LOUD but Todoroki was the exact opposite and Bakugo found himself enjoying not being bombarded with inane chatter and pointless noise. Obviously, he would never say that shit out loud, but a small part of him hoped that Todoroki didn't mind being with him either.

The drive to the hospital was a short one, mostly due to the fact that Todoroki drove like a fucking lunatic.

"Jesus! Slow down! Are you trying to fucking kill us?!" If Bakugo's hand wasn't broken before, his death grip on the car's oh-shit-handle made sure his bones were completely fucked. Todoroki just laughed maniacally from the driver's seat as he whipped around a corner, making no effort whatsoever to even bother hitting the breaks. And here Bakugo thought this bastard was a soft, peaceful fuck. _Oh my fucking God. _He was going to die in this car. He was going to die with Kirishima being mad at him. He doubted the police would even be able to identify his body when they inevitably crashed in a fiery wreck. As they blew through a stop sign, Bakugo crammed his eyes shut. He didn't want to see his own death, instead trying his hardest to remember Kirishima's face. His big-ass smile, his eyes when they crinkle in the corner from laughing, his stupid soft hair after he gets out of the shower, his-

The car's tires squealed to a stop, and Bakugo lurched forward, only the seatbelt stopping him from snapping his neck from whiplash.

"Nice. We got here in even faster time than I thought we would."

Todoroki looked like he's just won every competition known to man. His smile was so big it looked like it was about to stretch out his entire face and split it in half. Bakugo wanted to punch him and didn't care if he broke every single bone in his hand to do it. Todoroki finally looked at him after snapping out of his seatbelt, and only then did his smile falter. "What?" he asked, as if he didn't just try to murder the both of them. Bakugo could only gasp in utter disbelief.

"Ah. My driving. Okay, yeah, I should have warned you."

Without any other type of exclamation, Todoroki hopped out of the car, calm as can fucking be. It took Bakugo a full minute for his heart to stop pounding in his chest and, with shaky legs, he wobbled out of the car. Todoroki was there, closing the door behind him and clapping a hand on Bakugo's back.

"C'mon. It ain't that bad. You'll get used to it," he said, all sunshine and rainbows.

Shoving his arm off of him, Bakugo looked him dead in eyes to make sure he completely absorbed what he was about to say. "I will never allow another human being to drive with you for as long as I live. I won't even let _Deku_ get in the car if you are behind the wheel. How the fuck did you even get a license?"

Todoroki just waved him off, still smiling from his driving rush. Bakugo had no choice but to follow him through the parking lot and into the entrance of the hospital but he mentally calculated how much battery he had left on his phone for when he had to most definitely order himself an uber home.

Making his way to the front desk, Bakugo checked himself in while Todoroki went to find himself a seat. After filling out the paperwork, with Todoroki's help, which was embarrassing as fuck, Bakugo was told his wait time should be relatively short. Sitting back down in the seat next to Todoroki, he relayed the information and let him know he didn't need to stay with him, that he wasn't a fucking baby.

"Mina already texted me that I am not allowed to leave you until you've been treated, sorry." He waved his phone at Bakugo to prove his point. "There is no way in hell I'm not going to listen to her."

Bakugo scowled at the ground. _Fucking Mina. _"Fine, stay and be bored. I don't give a shit." Pulling out his phone, he saw he got a reply from Sero.

**Sero: **I'm not even going to ask how or why ? btw Kiri crashed w/ Midoriya and since u went hulk smash on his phone last night thats how u gotta reach him if he aint home yet g2g bye ✌️

Bakugo glared at Deku's name. Why the hell did Kirishima stay with him? Fucking annoying. Letting out a frustrated huff, he slinked further down into his seat. After that bullshit all those years ago, he never wanted to see that little prick again. Naturally, he had to see him in multiple classes, every single day of his high school career. Then came graduation. Surely that would be the last he saw of him. Nope. Not only did he hangout with nearly every single one of his friends, they fucking adored him and kept the tiny bastard around despite all of Bakugo's protests. Fuck, even his boyfriend was friends with him. And now he was expected to get along with him? His jaw clenched, making his teeth grind together. How the hell did Kirishima expect him to be _friends_ with him? After what he did to him? Was he supposed to forgive him?

"Does it hurt that bad?"

Todoroki's soft voice startled him from his internal debate. Bakugo shook his head at him, then looked at him in a whole new light. This was a person who could help him. Todoroki knew Deku pretty fucking well, and maybe he had some ideas on how he could learn to stand that loser. At least enough to satisfy Kiri.

"Say, half and half, now that you know all about my shit with Deku, what do you think I should do?" Even Todoroki would have to agree with Bakugo and say it was best to never see him again.

Todoroki's response was quick, as if he didn't even have to think about it. "Sit down and talk to him. You've got a lot of anger towards him and it'll do you good to hear him out and let it go. You two very clearly care about each other and it's stupid to keep this animosity going."

Bakugo's jaw dropped and it took him a second before he caught himself and slammed it shut, mashing his teeth together in the process.

"I don't give a fu-"

"You do give a fuck about him," Todoroki interjected, successfully cutting Bakugo off. "If you didn't, you wouldn't still be upset after all this time. No, listen to me and stop grinding your teeth before they fall out of your face. Look, your _best friend's_ dad outed you in the shittiest way on your first day of high school and your _best friend_ let it happen and didn't help you. Izuku was a bad friend for doing what he did, but also a 14 year old kid who didn't know how to handle the situation properly. If he's spent the last, what, 10 plus years trying to make it up to you, despite how hard you hate on him then maybe it's time to let him finally apologize to you. Because I know him, and he really fucking cares about you. I didn't know the full story until last night but it's obvious what happened has been eating him alive. Why else would he try so hard just to stay around you?"

It felt like someone pulled a rug out from under him and he fell face first onto the floor with nothing to break his fall. He had never even _considered_ hearing Deku out and, after listening to Todoroki explain it, the first pangs of guilt hit him in the chest. Maybe he really _had been _just a 14 year old kid with a shitty dad who didn't know what to do. But that didn't totally mean Bakugo was wrong for feeling how he did. Right? Shit. His stupid Deku-hating world just got turned upside down and it was fucking his brain up.

"Think about talking to him. _Really _talking to him, okay?"

Bakugo could only grunt in response.

Together, the two men sat in silence, waiting for Bakugo's name to be called. Todoroki scrolled through his phone and Bakugo stared at his shoes, his brain over-analyzing every shitty thing he'd done to Deku. Soon enough the guilt was so heavy in his chest that he could barely breathe from the weight. If he didn't make some sort of move, or _do _something, he was going to pass out. Fuck it, he wasn't some pussy and he needed to have some type of answers instead of freaking out over what could be nothing.

"Todoroki," he said, breaking the silence. When the other man looked over at him he took a deep breath and pressed on. "Will you come get me if they call my name?"

"Uh, yeah? Sure. Where are you going?" He paused, eyes squinting at him suspiciously. "Bakugo, if you are trying to run I'll drag you back here. I already told you I'm not going to have Mina pissed off at-"

"No, shhh. Shut up." Bakugo stood up, clutching his phone tight in his hand. "I've gotta make a phone call real quick. I'll be right outside." He didn't wait for his response as he made his way toward the entrance of the hospital.

By the time he made it outside his hand shook slightly but his mind was made up. As he scrolled through his call log, his thumb hovered above the unfamiliar number he sought out just for a second before he tapped on it, forcing himself not to chicken out. The line rang, once, twice, a third time. He was about say fuck it and hang up when he heard a click and then a voice, slightly breathless, said, "_Kacchan_?"

He swallowed hard. Why was this so fucking difficult? Was it because now he fucking felt _bad_?

"Uh, Deku…" He was being awkward as fuck, the usual malice he used toward him no longer there. Deku must have picked up on it because Bakugo heard his breath hitch.

"_Is something wrong? Is it Todoroki? What's happened?"_

Idiot. Always jumping to conclusions. Some things never fucking change.

"Everything is fine, stupid. I-"

"_Oh, you want to talk to Kirishima, right? Ha. Sorry. I actually dropped him off at-"_

"SHUT UP!"

"_..."_

"Fuck. Look nerd, I called to talk to you okay?"

"_... Why?" _

Bakugo took another deep breath, calming his nerves. This shouldn't be such a big fucking deal, but it was. Todoroki was right, as much as he hated to admit it. He had to throw his pride out the fucking window and give this asshole a chance to explain himself. He owed it to both of those 14 year old kids. Especially to the one who used to be his best friend.

Bakugo swallowed down the lump forming in his throat and finally managed to choke out his simple proposal.

"If you're free later, would you be willing to meet up with me? We've, uh, we've got a lot to talk about and I think I'm finally ready to hear you out."

And, for the first time in a long very time, Bakugo actually listened for what Deku had to say.


End file.
